Don't Yell Save Me
by BloodyLaughing-Blossoms
Summary: Sakura Haruno, normal High school girl. NOT! She's a smart, innocent, beaten girl. She's abused, still capturing the hearts of the Akatsuki. Can they help her, or will too many mysteries get in the way of the lovely relationships they have? PLEASE REVIEW
1. School Will Be Interesting

****

Yay! I actually got to begin a new story again! Well, heres the description if you wanted an extra.

** Sakura Haruno, a bright girl. Though beaten by her parents when home alone with them. Friends with the all mighty gang in school, the Akatsuki is what they call themselves. The Akatsuki is feared by half the town, but Sakura does not fear them and is invited into their gang for special care, yet even they don't know her secret.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of broken glass clashing against the floor. She grumbled and got up, her feet touching the soft carpet under her. She got up and stepped towards the bathroom. Sakura took her tooth brush out from the cabinet behind her mirror and put tooth paste on the front of it, she brushed her teeth and went to her dresser. She pulled out a purple and black shirt that said 'Even the deadliest of storms' on the front and 'Die down eventually' on the back. And also black faded jeans, alittle too big for her petite body. Brushing her pink hair she put her black socks on and headed out her bedroom door and putting the brush on the dresser as she left.

"Sakura! Hurry up, You worthless piece of-" Sakura's mother was interrupted by Sakura.

"I'm coming, Mom." Sakura arrived at the dining room table.

"You'll be late for school if you don't hurry." Her father spoke, hate spilling out of his every word. "I know, Dad." She ate a piece of toast and headed for the door, only to be stopped by her mother. "Yes, Mom?" Sakura said, knees weakening alittle. "I forgot to tell you that you can't come home till 6:00 pm tonight. I'm having friends over." Sakura's jaw dropped. "But, Mom! It's going to be a school night tonight, and I'll have to do homework. I live here to you know!" Sakura gasped once she realized what she said to her mother. The next thing she knew, she was slapped hard across the face. "Don't you EVER talk to me in such a tone." Her mother said, walking away from her. "Now get out of here, Freak."

Sakura ran full speed out of the house. Forgetting her book bag, she gasped.

"Crap, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" She sighed. It came alot.

**"That must suck, having parents like that!"**

"Inner, they're your parents, too. What are we gonna do once we get to school? We forgot our stuff."

**"Don't know. Bye!"**

"Tsh, now she leaves me." Sakura mumbled lightly as she walked the side walk into the school. She stepped into the building, plastering a smile on her face. She watched as two girls made their way to her. One had red hair and black pointed glasses. She wore really short, white shorts and a grey top that was unbuttoned at the bottom so you could see her stomach. Then there was the other girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a spagetti strapped green and white ty-die shirt with a white mini skirt. "Hey Pinky, ready for a _fun_ day at school?" Karin, the red-head spoke. Sakura's smile faltered, but came back as fast as it left. "Actually, Karin... I can't wait till the _fun_ starts! It seems interesting." Sakura said as if she didn't know what they meant by fun, but she did. She knew oh too well about what they were talking about. "We'll see you in class, Prick." Said Ino, leaving with Karin. Sakura sighed and walked farther into the hallway.

**"Those girls need to have a reality check. That clothing is disgusting, not cute."**

"I know...right?"

**"Totally!"**

Sakura walked into homeroom, alittle spaced out from talking to her inner. "Haruno Sakura!" The teacher said, for the fifth time. "Huh, oh! Hello Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura's smile brighter than ever. "Wheres your english homework, Sakura? I'm collecting now." Sakura cringed. "I-I left my book bag at home on accident." Kurenai was disappointed in Sakura, she was a good student and paid perfect attention in class, but lately she had been out of the game. Looking at the forming bruise on Sakura's cheek, Kurenai nodded. "Fine, but you will have a half hour detention with me tonight." Sakura nodded. "Luckily, I can't go home till 6:00 pm." Thought Sakura, watching as Kurenai collected the other students homework.

oOoOoOoOoOTimeSkipCauseThisClassIsBoring!OoOoOoOoO

**LUNCH BELL---BRIIIING**

Sakura moved in the hallways and went to the cafeteria. She looked around, looking at everyones group. She looked over at the different tables, labeling each one out. The jocks, where a bunch of football, basketball, and baseball players sat. The preps, where a bunch of cheerleaders and dancers sat. The sporties, where all the girls that played in sports sat. The goths and emos, they were labeled as emotional freaks by the preps. Sakura never thought of them as that though. Those people welcomed Sakura with opened arms even though she wasn't like them. The bad kids, where the trouble makers and so-called-phsyco's sat. They also welcomed Sakura with opened arms. Then there was the last group that no one ever dared to even speak about. The Akatsuki, Sakura always thought they were cool even though people were scared to death by them. Sakura wanted to be in their group since the beginning of school, but never even tried.

"Hey Saku-chan! Over here!" Said Naruto, one of the bad kids.

Sakura smiled and nodded, keeping the smile plastered on her face once again. "Be right there!"

**"Why do you let him call you Saku-chan? It's Sa-ku-ra.."**

"Naruto is my friend and remember...I tried to make him stop, but he started crying."

**"Just like when you tried to get Temari to stop calling you either Kura-chan or Saki." **

"Yea! Like that..."

Sakura grabbed her Lunch and went over to the bad kids table, the preps and jocks eyeing her with disgust. She knew why, but she kept her bright smile on. Then she felt a new pair of eyes on her, she looked around only to see the Akatsuki looking at her, she shivered slightly, but she waved at the Akatsuki. Everyone gasped at her and even some of the Akatsuki were suprised that she waved to them. Sakura just turned back to her friends and sat down next to Naruto and Tenten. Naruto's blonde spikey hair was as crazy as ever and Tenten's brown buns were delicate, with a few strands falling down onto her face. "Hey guys, what's up?" Everyone looked at her like she had two heads. "Saku-chan are you nuts?!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for the whole room to hear, earning a few glares from the others. "Oops..." He lowered his head. "I'm still sane, Naruto." Sakura sighed, then put her smile back on. "Saki, I think the Akatsuki have taken an interest in you, nows your chance." Sakura was suprised to see that those words came from the quiet girl herself, Hinata. "Really, Hinata? You think so?" Sakura's smile became brighter. Hinata never was a real bad girl, she started to be bad when she became Naruto's girlfriend. She said she never wanted to go back to the way she was before.

**"So chick, think we got a chance?"**

"I hope so!"

**"Me too.."**

"Well, now we know something more!!"

**"What's that?"**

"School is about to get a ton more interesting!"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T GIVE ME FLAMES!...Oops...Caps...Sorry people, Love ya all!**


	2. Say Hello To The Akatsuki

**Okay, I'll make a SMALL recap it probably won't do much memory help. Oh and sorry if there are misspelled least I know 's that?**

**School is going to get alot more interesting.(I might have forgotten the words to thlast chapter so deal with it...now please, enjoy the story)**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOAfterLunchOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch, Sakura was walking the hallways to her next classroom. Her most hated subject, Math. All the numbers and different signs confused her. So she wouldn't pay attention much in this class. While she was spacing out about all she might have to do in Math she didn't realize who was in front of her. Bumping into that person, Sakura jolted backwards and her mind also jolted back into reality. She looked up to see who it was, gasping at the sight. "No way," She started to whisper. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." She spoke to the person, she looked at him in an odd way. Why did he where a mask? Guessing he saw her stare, he soon spoke up. "I am Tobi! Tobi wears mask because he is self concious!" Tobi practically screamed, she knew he was lying, but let it go."Wow, What a messed up boy!"

"Inner, that's not nice!""Who said anything about being nice in the first place?"

"If you weren't me I would hurt you.""You can't hurt a fly! Listen, he's talking to you!"

Inner was right, he was talking to her. Though she missed half his conversation, she cought up quickly. "And that's how Tobi's dog got ran over by a tractor! By the way, want to meet Tobi's friends?!" Realizing he meant Akatsuki, she shook her head violently. Tobi frowned. "Why not? Tobi can introduce you and everything!" He squealed like a fangirl. Sakura was struggling to hold back a giant laugh. Mainly because people were watching her talk to an Akatsuki member. She looked around and noticed two girls glaring at her. Sakura sighed, Ino and Karin where planning something. "Eh, Tobi wants to know why people are starring at Sakura-chan." Tobi huddled slightly into a corner, some stares coming his way. "It's because everyone says Akatsuki like to kill people if things don't go their way." Sakura shrugged and Tobi looked at her oddly. "Why would they think that? We are actually fun to be around! Just ask Tobi!" Sakura laughed slightly, then a sigh escaped her lips. Tobi grabbed Sakura's wrist and started walking, pulling her not to far behind.

"I'd watch otu if I were you, Haruno." She heard a boy speaking mean words that Sakura perfered not to hear.

"Saki, be careful!" Hinata's timid voice was heard from no where, sending slight pleas to warn her.

Sakura found herself being dragged onto the basketball court that is at the back of the school. "The whole Akatsuki gang!" Sakura gasped to herself once she saw seven boys and one girl. Sakura realized something important. "Tobi! I got to get to class!" Sakura halfway yelled. Tobi stopped in his place and turned his head to Sakura. "Tobi will make up a story for your late arrival!" He actually screamed, making the rest of the Akatsuki look over to them, also making Sakura suffer from temporary hearing loss."Whoa! That's so cool! We get to see the Akatsuki face to face! LUCKY!!"

"Don't go around acting like you won the lottery! It might not turn out so well..."

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Tobi waved his hand frantically in front of Sakura's face. Sakura gasped, letting the air she didn't know she was holding in, flow out. "Yes, I'm fine. Really.." Sakura put on another bright smile. She felt Tobi's hands on her back, pushing her closer to the Akatsuki. She held her breath again. Her smile never faltered as she became closer and closer to the gang. Finally, a forth of a yard away, were the most feared gang in all Konoha. Sakura released her breath, knowing not to be afraid. "Sakura-chan meet the akatsuki!" Tobi yelled, effectivly resulting Sakura's hearing loss to stay longer. "I'll name and point!" He yelled, once again. "Theres Konan!" He yelled, pointing to a young woman, alittle older than Sakura herself. She had blue hair and greenish blue eyes. Stunning really. Then Tobi pointed to a young man with long black hair, put down in a low ponytail, eyes a piercing ruby black. "Thats Itachi!" Sakura's eyes widen just a bit, covering her mouth a little. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Konan asked, only a smidge of worry in her voice. "Itachi means weasel." Sakura let out a full blown snicker on accident. Hiding behind Tobi once she realized what she had done. "See Itachi, I'm not the only one who will call you Weasel-kun now!! I've got Sakura-chan on my side!" Tobi yelled, for the tenth time. Itachi's left eye twitched then he let out a rough sigh. "Whatever..." He said, walking away alittle and leaning against a basketball pole.

"Why did you bring the twerp here anyways, Tobi?" Sakura had to bend her neck upwards to see who was talking. "Big guy!" Sakura thought to herself.

"Yea, why was she brought here?" Another guy spoke out, making the big guy swat him on the head. "I'm speaking!" Yea, Sakura was alittle spaced and just watching these guys made her want to laugh.

"This is Sakura-chan and you better make her welcome or I'll beat you all up!" Tobi said supportingly. Sakura sweatdropped and her smile twitched slightly.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter! I will update later! THIS IS A HIDAN/SAKURA FANFIC.**


	3. Funny Detention Reasons

****

I've really been trying my best on this story, It's the first one that I got to work for the second chappy! But please don't flame me if there is something you don't like. I even thought of discontinuing it, but then I read the reviews and thought it would be selfish so, heres the third Chapter! Oh and sorry for the little Inner and Sakura thoughts thing, I seriously thought it was in bold, Oh well! I'll fix it. SORRY IF I SPELL GAARA'S LAST NAME WRONG.

It's been ten minutes since any one in the group talked. Sakura looked around and noticed there were others in the gang that Tobi didn't tell her about. Actually, she thought she knew them. She looked at a boy who had dyed his hair green. Was he wearing black and white make-up? Sakura sighed, feeling as though she would sigh alot more today. Zetsu! That was his name. He was the one with angry and wise mood swings. People would often say that he had a split personality. Sakura giggled silently, no one noticing. She looked over to a boy who was the 'bomb' in the group. She guessed he liked to wreck things. Deidara, his name was spoken in the art classroom alot, along with the boy named Sasori. Sakura knew Sasori from a long time ago, he was the one that stole her bike when she was ten.

__

"How do you remember when you were ten?"

"I swear I have halfway photographic memory."

Sasori, he looked the same as he did back then. He had the same light black rings around his eyes, messy red hair, and always had his fingernails painted. He looked alot like Gaara no Sabaku. Then Kakuzu, she didn't know him. In fact, she only heard his name once. Sakura looked his way and her smile twitched again. Money. Waddled up in his hand they weren't just one dollar bills either. They were twenties and hundreds. How did he get that money? Sakura thought to herself a bit then giggled. She looked at a boy with MANY peircings. She stared at him for a few then felt someone whisper in her ear. "Thats Pein, leader of Akatsuki, and also my boyfriend." The girl giggled at the last part, Konan, definetly. Sakura turned to her and her smile grew.

__

"Will she be my friend now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, she's scary."

"No she isn't! She's actually very pretty."

"Tsh, whatever you say kid."

"T-thank you, Konan." Sakura spoke, nervously. She nodded. "By the way, the Weasel-kun thing was halarious. I have to admit, I never thought someone who just met the Akatsuki would even dare to even twitch in amusement by his name. Luckily, he knows Tobi would whine and bawl to Pein if he did something to hurt you, Sakura." Sakura's smile never ceased to fail as she nodded in respect. All the boys, noticing the girls' chatty attitude decided to finally go to class. "Sakura-chaaaaaan!!!!!!" Tobi screamed, flailing his arms like an idiot. "Tobi!" Sakura decided to play along and flail her arms along with him as they both ended up in a dramatic Lee and Gai-sensei sunset scene. Everyone laughed, except for Pein who just slightly sniggered. "Sakura-chan, Tobi will walk you to class and make up a story to tell the teacher." Tobi, though no one could see it, smiled. Sakura only laughed in return and started to walk off the basketball court.

__

"Do you think the story will work on the teacher?"

"Well, I think that they know what to do since they have been doing this for a while."

"True, but they have different classes and teachers."

"Just leave it to them!"

"H-hai, Inner."

Sakura walked into her classroom after knocking on the door. The teacher turned. "Ms. Haruno! Where have you been?" Sakura gulped. "I-I'm sorry, Anko-sensei." Tobi popped out from behind Sakura. "She was helping me on the basketball court!" Well, he was half right. Sakura thought. "What were you doing on the basketball court?" Anko asked. "Planning for the Spring Shower Dance!" Sakura's mind twirled. "What dance?" She whispered so lightly that no one could hear. "Fine!! Take your seat, Ms. Haruno!" Anko yelled, like she would trhough the P.A. system every morning. She always announced who didn't get their math homework in on time. Sakura sat in the back of the room. Whispers filled the air. Rumors spread about her and the Akatsuki. She sighed, there went another one!

OoOoOoOoTimeSkip--DetentionOoOoOoOoO

Kurenai was stacking papers on her desk, then she paced about the test for a while, then she sat down and started biting her nails, panicking aboutwho-knows-what. Sakura was resting her head on her desk in the detention room. She looked around and took a list of why most people were here.

Gaara: Tried to stangle Gai-sensei because of Gai-sensei hugging him and screaming for youth.

Naruto: Light all the banners in the teachers lounge on fire. CLASSIC

Ino: Looking for bad boys and trying to be a 'bad girl'.

Tenten: Accidently stabbed Sasuke in the back of the neck then tried to say he had small pox.

Hinata: Slammed her Math text book into the back of the janitors head for looking up her skirt.

Sasuke: Was looking for Ino until Tenten stabbed a pencil in the back of his neck and being accused of smallpox, accidently kneeing Iruka-sensei in the groins.

Sakura laughed and found Kurenai standing in front of her desk. She looked at Kurenai's face then at the clock on the wall. Five minutes till detention is over. "Sakura, I don't get you. Your like the limb of a tree! Strong and still growing, whats happening to you?" Kurenai asked, concern dripping from her every word. Sakura started to memorize the thought of her parents and how they **used** to be perfect. "But Kurenai," Sakura started, gaining Kurenai's attention. "Any limb can be broken off and thrown into the pit of a fire, burning to embers." With that said, the bell rang and Sakura left as quickly as she could. She left Kurenai standing there alone and she felt sorry for leaving only one people of her lifes puzzle there.

****

YAY!!! Please review, Hidan will DEFINETLY be in the next chappy. NO FLAMES or I will go demon girl on you!~


	4. Reasons For Beating

**Oh Kami! Have mercy! .....Wanna know why I'm begging? I've broken a promise and I never break my promises.**

**Well! Here you go, Chapter 4 of Don't Yell Save me.**

**NOTE: There is a beating scene in here, I'm sorry if it's not the blood and gore you think it was, but in my opinion I don't think abusing parents, even stupid ones, would beat their child so harshly if it comes to going to school in the morning.**

* * *

Sakura was walking home from detention, it was 5:00 p.m.. "And I still have an hour left!" She shook her head. Not the time to be thinking of that, Sakura thought.

She walked through the streets of her neighborhood. She took quick and frequent glances at neighbors and tourists who visit the shrines daily as a routine. She smiled. Sakura looked down to her wrist watch. "Ah! It's already 5:40!" Sakura quickened her pace, which turned into running almost immediatly.

Sakura reached her house within the exact time of 6:00 p.m.. "I wonder if their friends are gone now..." Sakura said, walking into her house. Her mother was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and right foot tapping on the hard wood floor. "Sakura Haruno! Where were you?" Her mother asked, her voice slurred slightly from drinking to much, Sakura decided. "Mom, you told me not to come home until 6:00." Sakura spoke quietly. "Don't back mouth your mother, Sakura!" Her father yelled, walking in from the living room. "B-But I wasn't back mouthing her, Dad." Sakura flinched. Her mother came around the table to where Sakura was standing and smacked her upside the head. "I heard the hostility in your voice, girl." Sakura rubbed her head.

Her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her father. "Teach her a lesson, never to back mouth us again!" Her father nodded and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her into the living room, shutting all the blinds. "N-No, Dad, I promise not to talk to you or Mom in any certain kind of way again!" Panic arose into her voice as she saw her dad raise his arm. His arm slammed down onto her back harshly, making her legs give out and having her fall to the ground.

He knelt down and slapped her in the face. Grabbing her by the collar, he pulled her back up onto her feet. Only to grab her by the neck and throw her violently to the hard brick wall on the right side. She yelped, resulting in another smack to the face. "Now get out of here, NOW!" Sakura nodded and ran to her room. Falling onto her bed and crying without a sound.

**_"It's okay Sakura, I'll help you through this."_**

_"Thank you, Inner."_

**_"Just take deep breaths, then lay on your stomach."_**

_"Okay..."_

Doing as her Inner told her, she layed on her stomach and took deep breaths. She didn't ever try to turn her body. She knew it would be too painful to bare. Sakura fell to sleep instantly, thanks to the soothing voice of Inner.

**Ring--- Ring--- Ring---**

Sakura turned slightly on her back and bent her body to sit upwards. She got up and went towards her dresser, undressed then put on her new clothes. A tight black elbow shirt and a loose pink shirt that that said 'If you got guts, come to me' and faded and torn up jeans. Sakura put on a black neck covering to hide the hand marks on her neck. She put on her black and white converse's on and walked out of her bedroom.

In the living room her father starred as she passed into the kitchen. Her mother was humming a sweet tune. Sakura wished they could always be so quiet. And also wished her mother could stay so humble. "H-hey Mom." Sakura said, sitting on a stool at the counter. "Hey, Sakura." Her mother answered in a flat, bored tone. Sakura sighed, and got up. "I'll skip breakfast today, Mom." Sakura went to walk away. Once she got into the hallway to the front door, she heard her mother cuss and swear at her name. She quickly ran out the door.

Sakura was walking to her school. She saw Tobi and the others on the way there. He was almost screaming her name bloody murder once he saw her. Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura coughed, making her voice sound normal instead of rough and high. "Hey Tobi!" She waved slightly. She started cringing slightly when she realized it was her right arm, which still had a couple of small bruises. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Tobi jumped up into the air to glomp her. Sakura's eyes widened then she moved slightly to the side, resulting in Tobi falling on his face and the others laughing.

Konan was talking to someone Sakura didn't know. Konan must have noticed Sakura's stare because she pulled the person towards Sakura as Konan walked.

"Hey Sakura." Konan smiled, holding the person's hand in a vise grip, causing the person to growl. "Sakura meet Hidan, Hidan be nice and say Hi to Sakura." Sakura waved at Hidan. Hidan growled. Konan squeezed his hand harder, Hidan jumped up and said hi quietly to Sakura. Sakura laughed, then was pulled towards Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. "Hey Sakura, will you be in the same art class as us?" Sasori and Deidara said in unision. Sakura nodded, little spooked at not knowing who pulled her backwards. "Hi weasel-kun." Sakura giggled. Itachi's vein pulsed, but he let it slide.

Hidan was being swung around by Konan because he said she wore too much make up. He was flinging unwanted words around. "Wow, he has a... colorful vocabulary." Sakura said, laughing slightly. Hidan screamed. "Let go of me!! *&^#$ &#$ *&!^$%!!!" Sakura started laughing completely now. Joined in by everyone, but Konan and Hidan. Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, Pein, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu started to walk inside, leaving a pissed off Konan and an ulimited vocabularical Hidan alone at the front of the school.

* * *

**It's short and sweet, oh well. R&R PLEASE!**


	5. School Can Be So Random

**WHOOOO It's going to be a different style now, since I finally found a way to make those angry people shut up! I hate being sent messages saying that the lines are too close together. BULL CRAP!!! Well, sorry … there is A LOT of cussing in this chapter so BEWARE!**

**RECAP!!!**

Hidan screamed. "Let go of me!! *&^#$ &#$ *&!^$%!!!" Sakura started laughing completely now. Joined in by everyone, but Konan and Hidan. Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, Pein, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu started to walk inside, leaving a pissed off Konan and an unlimited vocabularical Hidan alone at the front of the school.

Sakura and the Akatsuki walked through the halls, collecting glances and glares. Sakura kept smiling as she had a nice long talk with the all famous Hidan that Konan keeps throwing around everywhere.

"Is cussing like a bad habit for you?" Sakura asked, the edges of her smile twitching slightly.

"No." This was his plain answer.

"Have you ever tried to stop cussing?"

"No."

"Why _do_ you cuss?"

Hidan made the scariest face Sakura had ever seen.

"'Cause its… _very… __**Scary**_"

Sakura held in the urge to jump behind Konan and scream. "Sounds… Scary!" Sakura said nervously.

"What the fuck!!" Hidan shouted after behind pushed by some of Neji Hyuuga's fangirls. "Ugh hot guys equal to much fucking drama!" Hidan shouted again.

The group nodded, each of them getting back to their conversation.

"That's IT!!! Kakuzu you are not EVER allowed back into my room! You stole like 50 bucks from my metal piggy bank! IT'S METAL! HOW?!" Zetsu yelled into Kakuzu's ear.

Sakura sweat dropped. "You have a piggy bank?" Sakura held back sniffles of laughter.

Sasori glared at her, causing her to sniffle more.

She pulled slightly on the neck covering that she was wearing. "Dang, this thing is like a choke collar." She whispered.

"Here, Tobi will help you take it off!" Tobi reached out to her neck covering. She widened her eyes then slapped his hand away, which made him yelp in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, Tobi, Guys…I have to get to class." And with that, she ran off, leaving the others with questioning gazes.

IN CLASSSSS

Sakura sat in her seat, the classroom looking slightly larger than normal.

"_**Has it always been this big? Or! Am I high?" **_

"_I think you made me drink some type of drug…" _

"_**Don't blame me, you were the one who freaked out. Maybe they could have helped us, just maybe."**_

"_Yeah right, like that would happen!"_

A finger snapped in front of her. She looked to her right to see Naruto and Temari standing by her. "What's up, Sak?" Temari started walking around her desk, seeing if there was anything she might have been starring at.

"I think you have some issue's, Saku-chan." Naruto slapped her desk and played cool. A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You slammed your hand on my Ipod..."

"W-what?" Naruto moved his hand, seeing an Ipod with a smashed lense.

She got up from her chair, Naruto took a step back. She took a step closer, he pressed himself against the wall, hoping for a way to get away.

"Naruto? Can you come here for a small second?" She said, her finger twisting from him to her.

"N-now Saku-chan, please be reasonable about this, I could buy you a new one or I could… Get you something better?" He started to slide away.

Sakura went to jump at him, but he slid out the door. She ran after him.

"SAKURA PLEASE!" Naruto screamed, begging her to stop chasing him.

"Naruto! You are SO DEAD!" She jumped onto him, making him fall to the ground. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she shook him violently.

Naruto looked sideways, Sakura stopped shaking him to see what he was looking at. She almost threw a fit of giggles right then and there.

Deidara was in a skirt, Sasori had fake breasts, and Tobi was on top of Itachi, trying to get him to braid his hair.

"Tobi says WEAR IT DAMN IT!!!" Tobi screamed.

"Sakura… Look away, please." Sasori asked. Deidara was muffling his skirt, trying to get it passed his knees.

A laugh was heard in the hallway where all six of them were. Hidan and Kakuzu walked in, pointing at Sasori and Deidara, then almost fell to the ground once he saw the position of Itachi and Tobi.

"Tobi says WEAR IT WEASEL-KUN!!" Tobi screeched, now holding up a yellow frilly dress. Sakura snorted, gaining looks from the others.

"HAHA! Naruto gets to buy me a new Ipod, I get to see some boys from the Akatsuki be embarrassed, and now Konan is going to buy me ramen!" Sakura said, covering her mouth slightly.

"I'm buying you what?" Konan said, stepping in next to Kakuzu.

"Konan! Don't tell me you forgot! You said you'd buy me ramen for lunch." Sakura whined.

"N-no! I didn't… I mean, how could I? I'll just.. Go borrow money from Pein." Konan said, running off.

Sakura kicked Naruto and went to Kakuzu and Hidan. "I'll tell her she didn't really promise me ramen after lunch…" She laughed, walking off.

Naruto got up and started to limp. "Oh god… this sucks! I think she broke something."

"Dude, your fucked!" Hidan laughed, forgetting everything about Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara.

At LUNNNNNCH

Sakura sat next to Konan, a hot bowl of ramen was in front of her. Sakura's mouth watered. "Mmmm. Thank you, Konan!" She halfway yelled. She grabbed a fork and started to eat.

"So…Konan… You know you didn't really promise to buy me ramen, right?" Sakura said, finishing her ramen. "WHAT!?" She yelled almost throwing the bowl at a window, oh wait… She did…

Sakura sweat dropped and started to get up. "I think class will be starting sometime soon! I should get going…" Sakura ran out the room, leaving an angry Konan and an even more angry Pein. She used HIS money!

------

Sakura walked through the hallway, going to her locker, then straight to class. Someone stuck there foot out and she tripped. "Gah!" She fell on her nose.

She got up and looked at the person. "Man, you were totally spaced OUT!" Hidan laughed. Sakura was angry now. She launched at him, only to be caught by him. "Gah! Tripped now this?! WHY!!!???" She yelled.

"Ah! Fuck that was fucking loud, Kami you're a fucking loudmouth." He said, she immediately shut up, she looked at the floor. Fake tears came out. Hidan FREAKED. "NO NO NO! Don't cry, please! Tobi will annoy me to no end! Stop crying PLEASE!" Sakura looked at him with a smile.

"Okay! Bye then, Hidan!" She waved and ran off to her locker. "What the hell?" He said out loud.

"HIDAN! STOP USING BAD LANGUAGE! GET INSIDE THE CLASSROOM NOW!" Anko yelled at him, he cursed again, getting a slap to the head. Too bad she was granted permission to hit him from principle Tsunade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY!!! Now it's done, and I am happy. PLEZE REVIEW! I won't live on if you don't review!**


	6. A Fake And A Cloak

**LISTEN TO THIS MESSAGE!!! I will be having a questionnaire thing at the end of this chapter, its up to you to tell me what the answer will be. If you don't I wont have many idea's. PLEASE Answer some of these questions.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Feeling still slightly dizzier than usual, Sakura stood up from her Math class. "This is not happening!" She heard a girl scream. She looked over with a dull look. "I've been invited to the Uchiha mansion for an elegant party with Sasuke and Itachi UCHIHA!" She screamed once more, Sakura sighed then snapped.

"_**Did she say Itachi Uchiha? HAHAHA! Sucks for him!"**_

"_Be quiet, I don't think he even has a clue what they're talking about." _

Sakura walked over to the crowd. WAIT! Karin? KARIN was invited to the Uchiha mansion? For an _elegant_ party? Sakura snorted out on accident, causing people to look at her.

Karin smirked. "Oh Sakura, did you get the news? They invited me… Not _you. _How sad! Even though your Itachi's new found friend he doesn't want you to be there." Karin made a sad face and laughed evilly.

"Can I see that a moment?" Sakura said, taking the invitation.

"Karin, you're such a fake. This is your handwriting." Sakura said and handed it back to her.

"No it isn't! I swear." She looked at the others girls giving her a glare. She started to pout fake tears. "Just look, she's so jealous that she needed to call me fake!"

"What the heck, Karin?" Sakura turned to see a girl flaring her nostrils and steam coming out of her ears, okay well, that was just imagination talking, but she was MAD!

"Temari? You aren't in Anko-sensei's math class." Sakura said, pointing to the board.

"I know, Kura-chan, but I over heard Karin say she got an invitation to the Uchiha mansion and I was just like 'Ya RIGHT!'. So I stayed and watched you and then I heard her say you were jealous and I was just like, well, you know." Temari said with a smile.

"Umm, okay?" Sakura said. The bell rang, but no one even took a step from where they were.

"But you see, Sasuke Uchiha gave me this himself!" Karin stated proudly.

"Oh I did, did I?" Said a male voice from the front of the class. Everyone looked at the board and saw Sasuke standing by the teachers' desk.

"Y-yeah, Sasuke-kun! Don't you remember?" Karin said, smiling sourly sweet.

"Nope, because I never gave you an invitation to my house, or any party." He said in a mocking voice.

Temari snickered and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Let's get out of drama, Okay?"

Nodding, Sakura followed her savior. "By the way, Hinata was looking for you, she said that the Akatsuki asked her and Naruto where you were."

"Ah, so they never bothered to look in any of my classes?" Sakura held a stiff smirk.

"_**So this means there was no party?"**_

"_Yes. I mean no! Wait, I mean yes as in there was no party."_

"Hello, earth to Sakura!" Temari snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. Sakura jumped up. "What now?" She asked.

"They are over there at the lunch table. Go ahead and talk to them." Temari pushed Sakura towards the Akatsuki's usual lunch table. "H-hey." She said.

Once she closed her mouth she was tackled by two people. "SAKURA-CHAN! ZETSU IS SAYING HE WILL EAT TOBI!" Tobi screamed.

Zetsu was the other one that tackled her, she doesn't think it was on purpose though.

"Uhm… Why did you have to tackle me?" She asked, now on the ground. Tobi was pulled off and swung around by Zetsu. "AHH!" Tobi screamed. Sakura cringed. Man they were loud.

Hidan walked to her and helped her up. "By the way, I heard from a friend that you guys were looking for me. Why?" She asked, dusting imaginary dust off herself.

"We wanted to give you this!" Konan said excitedly, holding up a cloak exactly like Konan's since her's was, well… Woman's size.

Sakura's eyes widened. "And this means that you will be a new member of Akatsuki, courtesy of Tobi, Hidan, and Itachi's whining." She added to the assessment.

"Hidan and Itachi whined?" Sakura asked, slight twitching was involved, but she stayed calm.

"Uh, yea about that! It was just because Tobi turned into a fucking maniac and told us that if we didn't help him get you into this hell hole of a gang then he would fucking murder our asses." Hidan said holding the back of his head.

Tobi stopped running from Zetsu and made an evil laugh, Zetsu caught up with him and slammed him to the ground. Sakura frowned, but then smiled. "So this means I'm part of Akatsuki?"

Konan nodded and then sat next to Pein, who was busy putting Kakuzu's money into piles and then stealing some when he wasn't looking.

"What the fucks up, Fishman- WHOA! Why the hell are you wearing that?" Hidan yelled, pointing at Kisame. He was wearing a fake mermaid tail. Tobi laughed evilly again.

"What the hell is fucking wrong with you today, Tobi?!" He yelled, and told Kisame to go put his clothes and cloak back on. Konan was also trying to get Sakura to put on the cloak right now, and shoving it to her.

"I don't want to put it on just yet." She said, holding it close to her.

"Fine, but you are gonna wear it tomorrow, right?"

"Right. Oh hey, the bells about to ring, let's go to class."

**OoOoOoOAfter SchoolOoOoOoOo**

Sakura walked quietly into the house, she heard her father snoring and he mother wasn't home so she let off a sigh of relief.

Her father shifted around the couch, which sent Sakura into alert. Luckily he snored again. Sakura walked up stairs and into her room.

She set her book bag down and sat on her bed. Closing her eyes, she lied down.

She turned onto her side and looked around her room. She saw two people near her closet. "HOLY SHI-PMF!" Her mouth was covered by a hand. "Shh! Sakura, don't blow our cover." She heard a person say. Standing by her bed was Konan.

Konan released her hand from Sakura's mouth. "What the heck are you guys doing in my room?" She asked, slightly freaked that she might have woken her father up.

"Put your cloak on, your in the gang. Time to start acting like it." One of the figures said from beside her closet.

"Don't be so mean to her, Kakuzu. She's a beginner. Give her some time." Another voice said beside him. "Shut the hell up, Sasori." He answered.

Sakura was busy sliding the cloak on over her clothes. "Wait, how did you guys get into my room? I'm on the second floor!" She asked. "Ladder." Konan and Sasori said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between the time they left Sakura's room and the time they got around the Akatsuki's secret hide-out, which was a vacant bar, Kakuzu and Sasori have done nothing, but fight.

Konan had been on Kakuzu's side and Sakura had been on Sasori's, but no one took real offense to any actions or words. "Okay, now SHUT UP before I have to shut you up." Konan yelled once we got into the base.

"Fine PMS girl." Kakuzu said, folding his arms. Konan glared at him. "What did you say?" She asked dangerously. He mouthed the letters P.M.S. and then said girl.

Konan punched him to the ground. Too bad, he looked better without a black eye.

Sasori laughed until she punched him in the eye too. Sakura started laughing, but then flinched when she thought Konan would hit her too.

Konan started walking away. Sakura followed her and Sasori and Kakuzu were still on the ground, grunting in pain.

"When will they learn? That is the fifth time this week." Konan said, clenching her fist. "Fifth?" Sakura asked, leaning forward and waiting to hear an answer. "Us Akatsuki meet here everyday after school at four, remember that." She said, now unclenching her fist.

"Okay, what about Saturday and Sunday?" She asked, remembering how her parents go out drinking every Saturday night.

"Oh, we come here early then and spend the whole day here. Around 10:00 or 11:00 will do." Konan replied calmly, watching as Sasori and Kakuzu try and catch up.

"Hey Sakura, wanna do something fun?" She asked, turning to her. "What is it?" Sakura looked and Konan and saw her grinning mischievously. Sakura's eyes widened.

Konan whispered in her ear and Sakura shuddered, but nodded. Sakura and Konan stopped in their tracks. Kakuzu and Sasori walked up to her. "ABOUT FREAKING TIME! You could have at least slowed down alittle!!!" Kakuzu screamed. Konan grabbed Kakuzu's arms and put them on her shoulders, she pulled him closer made it look like he kissed her.

Sakura pulled out a random camera that Konan gave her and took a picture. Konan pulled away and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Let's see what _PEIN_ says when he find out you sexually harassed his girlfriend!" She yelled and ran away.

"Oh HELL NO!" He yelled and ran after her. Sasori was standing there shocked.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Sakura yelled to Konan since they were running full speed and the wind was really strong. They went into three different hallways and then pounced into a room.

Looking around, you would only see Deidara playing cards, Tobi trying to feed Kisame some fish, Itachi playing a memory game on the computer, and Zetsu and Pein pointing at a map of the town and discussing gang leaders.

"Look what we have!" Konan yelled in a sing-song voice.

She and Sakura ran up to the computer, pushed Itachi off the chair and downloaded a picture from the camera.

Kakuzu and Sasori pounced in soon after they were downloaded. Konan and Sakura were snickering while Pein was giving off an 'I'll kill you before you have a chance to explain' aura.

Kakuzu took this chance and ran like hell. Pein took a random block of wood and chased after him. "GET BACK HERE!" Pein yelled.

Konan busted up laughing, Sakura was stifling most of her giggled. "Ah, that one was perfect." She gave Sakura a high five, who gladly gave back.

Konan walked to the couch Deidara was sitting on, Sakura sat on a fluffy bean bag they had laying near the couch. "So, what's up with the other gang, Zetsu? And why do you have the map out?" Konan asked, pointing to the map on the bar stool.

He sighed. "Well, right now they want more Territory from our side. We are planning on telling them they can have the area around the library, but then again that would bring them closer to our schools and they could easily spot something they don't like and cause a ruckus."

"But they might get greedy and want more land." Konan said, eating an orange that she peeled.

"What if you give them the area around the library and make them sign a deal or something about not crossing the line of the school yard, maybe then they won't be able to cause a ruckus." Sakura added to the conversation.

"It's not a bad idea, but there's one problem." Deidara said, stepping in. "The gang is just as old as us, if they have to come around here, they are going to need to be able to go into our school for education."

Sakura nodded along with Zetsu and Konan. "So let them." Konan said. "The school is our territory so they can't claim it." "I agree." Sakura and Zetsu said together.

"Then we will have to tell Pein the plan." Once they got over the gang plans, they got Kisame and decided to play pranks on Tobi, Itachi, and Sasori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OKAY! Now Here are the questions.**

**(1.) Should I have OC characters, characters from other anime, or get different Naruto characters come into the story?**

**OC characters**

**Other anime characters**

**Other Naruto Characters**

**(2.) Should there be any other characters interested in Sakura?**

**Yes**

**No**

**And Konan, too.**

**(3.) Should the Akatsuki find out about Sakura's parents in the next chapter, or wait another chapter.**

**Wait another chapter**

**Next chapter**

_**THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!**_


	7. It's About Time To Make A Change

_**THANK YOU!**_** I just want to give a special thanks to ****.Is., Mikomin, and ColourfulGirl. They gave me some GREAT idea's sorry if I didn't get your name on here. These three have just made big changes in my story that may turn for the best.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SAKURA P.O.V. **

I was on my way home from the base. It was amazing there and when I say amazing, I mean AMAZING! First we stuffed Itachi and Kisame in a closet and said the Yoai fans were arriving so they better hide.

I took a small breath of happiness then felt all my breath get carried away when I saw an angry father outside. "Uh oh.." I whispered.

My father looked at me then growled. "WHERE have you been?!" He asked me with a rushed tone. "I-I had to.. Uh.. I had to partake in cleaning the classrooms after school." I told him.

"Until 9 p.m.?"

"Bu-"

"No BUTS!"

"Please just-"

"Are you back talking me young lady?!" He grabbed my hair and pulled my inside the house. I whimpered and tried to pull his arm off. "N-no, I just-" I tried to talk to him, but he slapped me and threw me towards the stairs and I climbed up them in a hurry.

I lied down onto my bed and began to cry. My cheek will have a bruise tomorrow, I can tell you that. I sighed and just fell asleep after about five minutes.

------

My eyes were drooping down again as I opened them. "Ugh, school again? Well, it's Friday, guess I should just drag my butt down to that building."

I got off my bed and undressed myself, putting a fresh pair of clothes on. I had black and white converses, white leg warmers, black shorts, and a black hooded sweater with a giant white kiss mark on the front. I brushed my hair and put foundation over my bruise.

Slamming my book bag onto my bag, I walked downstairs. I saw mom and dad watching T.V.. "I'm going to go now, okay?" I told them. They mumbled and nodded.

I walked out the door and turned the corner to my school. I walked past an old couple. "Hello Aka, Suimatsu!" I waved at them, hoping that I still had my smile on.

My smile brightened when I saw Tobi and Hidan joking around over by the doors. I decided to pop up behind Hidan. He screamed like a little girl and dropped his book bag.

"Mother fucker! You scared the shit out of me." He laughed out.

"Tobi thinks Hidan turned wussy." He giggled and ran over to me. I gasped. "CRAP!" I yelled out loud, making Tobi whimper and hide behind Hidan, who glared and threw him onto the basketball court. I sighed and watched Hidan beat Tobi up. I grabbed Hidan and pulled him off Tobi. "Hidan, can I borrow your cloak for a while?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "Hell no."

I begged him and even gave him puppy eyes. He sighed and took his cloak off, to reveal regular, everyday clothes. He wore ripped up jeans and a white top. I giddily put the cloak on exactly when Konan arrived.

"Thanks, I don't want Konan chewing me off because I forgot to put on my own cloak." I said, then I heard a person cough behind me. I spun around, only to come face to face with Konan.

I smiled and waved at her. She coughed again.

I looked down.

She grabbed my hand.

She guided me into a room of the building. And showed me a locker that had my cloak in it. "Uh… I forgot it here? Dang it, I didn't even need this, but it is comfy." I giggled and brushed my cheek against it. I froze.

Konan looked at me then gasped. "That's a nasty bruise, where'd you get it?" She asked me as she grabbed my cloak from the locker.

"Well, I won't say I fell… That's pretty lame, but I will say that I might have smacked myself with a block of wood…. Would you believe that?" I laughed. Konan shook her head. "You don't have to tell me, just remember that I'm your friend and if there's something you need, tell me, okay?" I nodded.

We walked out of the room, I still had on Hidan's cloak. "I'm going to wear this for now. It's cozy!" I waved at Konan then turned to go to my class.

_**KONAN'S P.O.V.**_

I hurried to the others to tell them about Sakura's bruise. I didn't believe a word she said about hitting herself with a block of wood, why would she do that? I mean seriously.

I arrived at the same spot where the others were. I jumped onto Pein and giggled. He frowned.

I got off of him and put on a serious face. "Guys, something's wrong with Sakura-chan." I said to them. They nodded. "I think it was weird when she slapped Tobi's hand away when he tried to help her with a choker."

"I don't think she's insane though." I heard Zetsu say. I slapped him upside the head and growled. He whimpered then glared. I sighed and wondered around the room.

"Why would she hide something from us?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"WHY?!"

"DAMN IT, HIDAN! Shut the hell up!"

Hidan glared and sulked down into a chair. The air was tense, but then I had an idea. "Abuse." I said. The others looked at me with confusion.

"Just think about it for a minute… A bruise that big must have come from somewhere, right? It was the size of a hand. So that means someone has been hitting her!" I screeched out, holding my hands clenched hard.

"Who would hit Sakura?"

"I don't know."

"Who?"

"I… Don't… Know…"

"Who?"

**WHAM!**

Hidan fell to the ground, clutching his genital area. "God, Konan… You can be as scary as hell!" Kakuzu stated, crossing his arms in a smug look.

"Now all we need is proof. How we gonna get it?" Kisame asked. They all began to think. "Konan can stay over at her house, watch over behavior there. If it's someone out of the household then notify the parents, if it _is_ the parents… Take a camera or something that will catch the scene." Pein started. "If that doesn't work then report back here and we'll think of something more."

"WHOOO! Operation Sakura: Ignition! What does Pein-sama think of that?" Tobi asked with a chuckle.

……

"I think you were deprived of air at birth." And with that, Pein left the room. Deidara began laughing and patting Tobi on the back. "Don't worry man, that's what we all think."

Sasori then walked in with strings and puppets attached to him. "Someone set my easy bake oven to high and it blew up, so I freaked and landed in my closest… Not a pretty sight." He said.

Tobi let out the darkest chuckle ever. "First a metal piggy bank, now an easy bake oven? Dude, Sasori, think about the gang!" Konan smacked his head and he hissed.

"Shut up, Konan! At least I didn't make a paper version of myself just to talk to." He fired back at her. She blushed crimson. "At least its paper and not PUPPETS!" Sasori growled.

_**WITH SAKURA!**_

Sakura was currently sitting in her seat, shifting and turning. She forgot to cover up the bruise before she arrived and now people were starring at her. She sighed and ducked her head down, but it soon came up when she heard the bell ring.

She got out of her desk, grabbed her books, then rushed out of the classroom.

"_**Do you ever **__**think**__** before you do something?"**_

"_Shut up, Inner. It's your body, too!"_

"_**Yeah, but if it were under my control… Half these sluts would be dead in the first hour!"**_

"_Ugh, don't get me started! Speaking of sluts, here comes Ino. I wonder if she heard about Karin being fake and told off by Sasuke."_

"_**Well shut up and let's see!"**_

Sakura gulped as Ino looked down on her. "It's your fault Karin is now the most hated girl in the Sasuke's fanclub!" She said, pushing her shoulders. Pain came back to Sakura and it hurt like crazy.

Ino noticed this and pushed her again. Sakura winced as she kept getting pushed.

"Ino, stop, please."

_Shove._

"Ino, seriously.

_Push, push._

"Ino, don't touch me."

_Smack._

Ino hit her on the bruise on her cheek. Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_Push._

_Smack._

_Shove._

Sakura growled. Ino must not have noticed…

_Shove._

**Slam.**

Ino was up against the walls with books at her chest. Sakura was pressing her books up against Ino to keep her there. **"Touch me one more time and those pretty little fingers will snap off. One. By. One." **

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_**Saving our ass from the pain!"**_

"…"

Ino grunted and pushed Sakura away. "Bitch, how dare you say something like that to me? I swear, I will make your life worse than you think. It will be lower than hell."

"**Lower than hell? Oh really? You really don't need to leave your home just to come up to Earth." **Inner Sakura seems to be enjoying this.

"Watch it, Haruno. Ino will really mess you up." A new voice said. Sakura spun around to meet a girl with light purple hair that went a little past her shoulders, and blue eyes. **(A/N: Sorry I don't know her eye color!)**

"Ah, Ami! It's so nice of you to join us. I was just reminding Sakura that we can make her life a living hell."

"**So this is Karin's replacement. I must admit you did pick the perfect girl," **Sakura started, Ino made a smug look, waiting for more of the compliment. **"-to stand by you during your mug shot!" **Ino screeched and went for Sakura, but Inner Sakura's movements kicked in and she began running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was out of breath. She had gotten Inner out of the control room in her head and had ran back to go to her next class.

"_I heard Ino beat her up."_

"_No way! I heard she beat __**Ino **__up."_

"_That's rich! Sakura can't lift a finger without permission!"_

Sakura sighed at the rumors going around and how long ago was that, about ten-twenty minutes? She walked around the classroom for a bit then decided to sit down.

She watched, waiting for the teacher to come in. Some man did walk it, but it wasn't Asuma-sensei. Sakura watched in horror as the man smiled viciously and wrote his name on the board.

"_**I am "**_**Blank**_**" Please call me "Mr. **_**Blank**_**."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahaha! See that? It's awesome…. PLEASE REVIEW, the more reviews the quicker I'll update! Oh yea, I have more time on my hands since school is starting! WHOOO!**


	8. Things Better Off Not Done

**Okay everyone! I decided to try and update sooner than ever! I am glad that many people didn't mind that I wasn't rushing and I want to thank those who don't mind if I take me time. And sorry, I don't know Sakura's fathers name, so I'll make it up and NO IT WILL NOT BE BOB!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**RECAP**_

_**Sakura watched in horror as the man smiled viciously and wrote his name on the board.**_

"_**I am **__**Blank**__**, please call me Mr. **__**Blank.**__**" **_

--------------------------------

"I am Yokishu Haruno, please call me Mr. Haruno."

Sakura gasped and felt a headache beginning in full throttle. She raised her hand before it started shaking. "Yes, Sakura?" He asked. "Uhm, where is Asuma-sensei?" She asked with worry.

"I'm sorry, class, but your teacher has been escorted to the hospital for dire medical reasons." He answered with a very sad face. People looked at Sakura, then at her father. They looked completely different than each other. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. Sakura got everything from her grandmother. Her gene skipped her mother.

Sakura watched the clock closely as it ticked, the time not going any faster. He began to teach everyone, but made all the problems way too hard for Sakura. He asked only the hard questions to her.

She just wanted to glare holes in him and watch him drop to the ground, but she knew not to glare.

Ino walked in with a scowl on her face. She looked at the board then smiled. "Mr. Haruno! Sorry I'm late. I had to go to the nurse because Sakura was very mean to me and hit me with her books."

Sakura gapped as people glared at her. "No way. I did no-" She was interrupted by the last person she wanted to talk to. "Save it and go to the office, Sakura." Her farther ordered.

She frowned and walked out of the room.

"Hey Sakura!"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"SAKURA!"

She turned her head to see Hidan walking beside her with an angry face. "When did you get there?" She asked. He fell to the floor anime style then got back up. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"I'm going to the office… Why are you out of class?"

He grinned evilly and laughed. "I have to get cleaning supplies from the janitors closet, since me and Deidara blew something up in chemistry and now the chalkboard is pink."

"Only you and Deidara could do something like that."

"I resent that!"

"And you also resent the fact that apples grow on trees and think that every animal has eight legs." She said with a monotone face. It seems… To be true. He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "I found out the truth about animals last week. I'm surprised it was so simple to explain." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who explained it?"

"Uhm…Orochimaru the science teacher?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Eh…"

"He wasn't the one to explain was he?"

"Okay, okay! Zetsu is very convincing okay?!" He screeched. Sakura sweat dropped. "This is my turn! See ya at lunch, Hidan-kun." She said as she turned to a different hallway. "Hidan-kun, eh?" He asked then kept walking straight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan had a bucket filled with water, two rags, and a sponge. Deidara was scrubbing the pink off one half of the chalk board. "So why do you think Sakura-chan was sent to the office?" Hidan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Her father is the substitute for Asuma-sensei and apparently she and him don't get along very much." Deidara answered, followed by an awkward silence.

"Nice weather we're having…"

"Yeah, perfect clouds for the-Hey it's storming outside! Shut up, Hidan."

"Maybe you should shut up!"

"Don't make me come over there!"

"You're half a chalk board away from me, dude."

"S-So?"

Hidan laughed. "We should turn the chalk board pink again some other time. It's fun to have permission to skip class." Deidara nodded.

Tobi then walked in while singing 'I'm A Barbie Girl'. "Tobi, why are you here?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi was sent by Tsunade-sama to make sure Hidan and Deidara don't make another boom boom." Tobi said with his arms flailing in the air.

"Boom… Boom?" Hidan shook his head and sighed. "Tobi, get out." Tobi whimpered and argued, but Deidara slammed him up against the door, trying to throw him out. "Okay, okay! Tobi is leaving!" And with that, he ran into the door one more time before opening it and walking out.

"Finally."

"Thank Jashin."

"Hidan.."

"Hmm?"

_**SLAM**_

"Ouch! What the hell was that for you son of a bitch?!" Hidan screamed while on his knees.

"Enough about Jashin! You talked about him all the way through my slumber party and now you're saying it again!"

"I was drunk!"

"You aren't drunk now!"

"…"

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man." Deidara said, tapping his foot at the boy on the ground. "Jashin, save me!!!"

_**SLAM!**_

Hidan is now face down on the floor in tears, fearing what my happen if he says Jashin again. "Don't hurt my poor Jashin-sama!!!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Shut the hell up, you Jashin freak!" Deidara yelled. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" A woman from the doorway screamed. "A-Anko-sensei!" They both said simultaneously.

"W-We were just having harmless fun, right Hidan?" Deidara asked, worry sketched on his face. Hidan nodded furiously. She was his worst nightmare. "Nani?! Harmless fun! Hidan is sprawled on the ground with various bruises and you call this HARMLESS FUN?!"

_Awe, feel sorry for them, if you look down at the school from a helicopter, you'd see two teenage boys running in the field from a PMSing woman in her 20's. Oh well!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was currently sitting in the office with Tsunade, watching as she graded papers. "Well, I believe you didn't do anything. Ino always was a bitch. She comes in here for no reason, sucks up to me, then tells me someone did something to her so I would punish them." She sighed with anger. Sakura sweat dropped at Tsunade's thoughts about Ino.

"Why is my father the substitute?" Sakura blurted out, wishing she didn't.

"Don't know. I let Shizune do all the work when I'm having my sake par-" She stopped and coughed a bit. "I'm having a go poker ga-" She coughed again. "A friendly tea and biscuit party." She kept saying innocently.

"So how long do you think he'll be here?"

"About a week."

"About? Shouldn't you know exact time…"

"I'm not God, okay!"

"Okay, fine… Sheesh." Sakura sulked in her seat for a while before she decided to entertain herself. She looked out the window and saw Hidan and Deidara, hiding in a tree as Anko yelled up it. She blinked twice then pointed at them."

"Is she allowed to do that?" She asked. Tsunade looked out the window and nodded.

"Only to Hidan though. She's probably after Deidara because he did something horrible with Hidan." She answered with happiness.

"And you're happy about that?"

"M-Maybe… N-NO! What type of principle would want to see her students get harmed by a teacher?"

Sakura looked out the window again and saw Anko tugging on Hidan's leg as he hung onto a branch for dear life. A flash was made and Sakura turned her head towards Tsunade, who was putting the camera in her drawer.

"W-What are you looking at? It's not like I'm going to sell it to all his enemies for a hundred bucks! MWAHAHAHA!" She coughed for air then went back to her paperwork like nothing happened.

Once again, Sakura looked out the window. She saw Deidara on fire, while Hidan was scream "STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!". She became wide eyed.

"I never knew that Anko could be so… cruel."

"Get used to it, kid. Hang out with them when she's around…" Tsunade laughed evilly.

"You might want to check and see how much gravestones cost."

Sakura gulped and watched and Deidara flailed his arms around, Hidan kept hitting him with a random fire extinguisher and Anko was passed out on the ground.

"Eh…"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I think…"

"What is it?"

"I'm just…"

"Get on with the damn sentence!"

"I'm just going to head to my next class now. BYE TSUNADE-SAMA!" And with that, was the case of the crazy principle and the nutty sensei…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm so happy, I finished this SOOOO early… PLEASE REVIEW ONCE AGAIN!**_


	9. This Won't Be The End

_**I am so happy I am finally working on good things! I decided that at the end of every month, I will write a new chapter. I hope that works!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I waited outside the school building for Konan and the others. "Hey Saku-chan! Why are you standing outside?" I turned my head to see Naruto and Hinata. "I'm waiting for the Akatsuki," I looked at my wristwatch. "But they're late."

I heard Hinata sigh.

Then Naruto?

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing their shoulders. "The Akatsuki girl, Konan, was it? She told us something disturbing."

I had to freeze right then, I didn't want to, but I did.

"Like what?"

"Sakura, are you abused?"

"What?"

"Is that a no?"

I was frozen solid, but then I turned around. "If you see the Akatsuki, say I'll meet them at the hideout later." They frowned deeply, but nodded none the less.

I shuffled my way home, hoping to Kami-sama that my father wasn't there.

_**At home**_

I found myself lying on the floor, stomach bleeding, face stinging along with some swelling, and my right arm twisted in a way it shouldn't be.

My father didn't plan on hurting me today, or at least that is what he told me when he called me on my way home. But when I walked through the door, I was ganged up on by him and his buddy's for what I did in school.

He said I didn't deserve to be alive and that I was disgraceful to our family name. I used ignored his words, knowing they meant nothing, but I never would think that I would actually believe in them like I do now. What if I am disgraceful? What if I don't deserve to be alive?

I growled at myself for thinking such thoughts. I turned my head to the side of my bedroom when I heard a small 'clank' on my window.

I tried my hardest to get up, get into my Akatsuki robe, and get to the window. I lifted it up, making sure whoever it was, couldn't see the swelling on my face. Luckily, the robe had a giant collar to block half my face already.

"It's me, Hidan!"

"Why are you here?" I squirmed, grabbing some stuff.

"To see if you want to hang out! I had to get Tobi off my back about skipping the meeting! Will you PLEASE come? I don't want to be yelled at!" He looked like an ant from my window, that could be squashed at any moment.

"…."

"Please?"

"Fine."

He jumped up and threw his fist into the air. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Jump! I'll catch you!" He yelled. "Are you crazy?" I started. "You'd drop me!" He laughed heartily then held out his arms.

I gulped and stood on the window ledge. Should I really go through with it? End my life now, perhaps? …. That's good enough for me!

I jumped and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to be dropped, but I was enveloped in a pair of muscular arms. "Whoa… Scary as hell." I whispered. "You are a fucking crazy bitch! I didn't think that you would actually fucking do it! That is fucking hilarious!"

My face flushed and my eyes dulled a little, but that left as fast as it came. A bright smile replaced any signs of hurt or sadness.

We walked down the street for a long time, then finally turned to go into this old fashioned diner. It was so funny because Hidan seemed to scare off everyone there. We sat inside a booth and waited for a waiter.

A girl walked up with a pad and pen, wearing a short maid outfit and a flirtatious smirk. "How… May I help you?" She emphasized the how, just to sound sexy. She never spared me a glance as she continued to talk with Hidan.

"And you? What the hell do you want?" She looked at me with a bored, angry looked. I frowned, but smiled again. "I would just like some napoleon ice cream with whip cream and a cherry on top. Could I have some French fries with that, too?" She nodded, then looked over to Hidan, smiling a flirty smile.

I couldn't help, but feel a tinge of jealousy. It wasn't because of the way she was acting, it was the way he was acting. When she would talk slutty with him, he talked back.

"I don't get it." I whispered. Hidan looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"You don't like that girl do you?"

"Hello no. Why would you ask that?"

"Because of the way you two talk to each other."

I frowned deeply, hoping he wouldn't freak out or scream at me, or even hit me. He just smirked and leaned towards me on the table.

"Do I smell jealousy from the new Akatsuki member?" He asked.

My face heated up slightly, but my face dug deeper into my collar. "Uhm… No?"

He laughed heartily again, which… I must admit, I liked a lot. I took a small peek at the waiter, who was glaring at me. "Don't lie, Sakura. You are jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, how can you prove it?" He asked, his face centimeters away from mine. I growled.

"_**Let me take over! Let me take over! I could handle this once and for all!"**_

Grudgingly, I let Inner take over for a bit, but this here… Was the biggest mistake ever.

"**I'll prove it right now!"** I listened to her say with my mouth, to Hidan. He looked at me weird, then went wide eyed at my next action.

OH MY GOD I-!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Happy I'm back? I sure am! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I want to say thanks to a girl who sent me an email, she put me back on track!**


	10. Problems Solved, Or Not?

_**I just want to say HAHA to DarkLillyOfTheNight96 for her hilarious comment on my story. Thank you! I want everyone to read my ending note, please. It holds very important information. BEWARE THE CUSSING AND FOUL BEHAVIOR!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RECAP!**_

"_**I'll prove it right now!"**__ I heard my inner say from my mouth to Hidan. He looked at me weird, then went wide eyed at my next action._

_OH MY GOD I-._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I frightened my own self by what I did. He winced and sat back in his seat, holding his left eye. "What the hell? You fucking poked me in the eye!" He yelled at me. Inner made me laugh and then we switched spots.

"**See? I proved it!"** She quickly said before fully returning.

"Crazy chick."

"_Really? Poking him in the eye proves it?"_

"**YEP!"**

I scratched my head and looked around nervously. "Now do you understand that I'm not jealous?" I asked, looking towards him, finally. He nodded with a slight mumble.

We decided to leave after a while and went to the base.

_**AT THE BASE!**_

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! HE DIDN'T PUT KAKUZU'S MONEY IN KISAME'S FISH BOWL! HONESTLY!" Tobi screamed, flailing his arms around and whining. Hidan outstretched his arm and clothes-lined Tobi. Tobi flew to the floor with a thud and a groan. "Oh Kami! Tobi are you okay?" I rushed to his side, giggling.

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi spoke, his voice sounding slightly deflated; acting as if these were his last moments.

I played along, "Yes Tobi-kun?" Fake tears brimmed my eyes.

"Come closer…" He asked. I did so and made a small tear fall.

"Yes? What is it, Tobi-kun?"

"HIDAN IS IN LO-"

_**SLAM**_

_**CRASH**_

_**CRACKLE**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Hidan kicked Tobi all the way across the room. He landed on a desk filled with Pein's paperwork. I didn't want to, but then busted out laughing at Tobi's mask. It was turned sideways, but you still couldn't see his face. I smiled at Hidan. "You're what?" He ignored me; pissed me off. Kakuzu began choking Tobi. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY FUCKING MONEY???!!!!"

Me and Konan decided to walk outside of the base, which was pretty much a ruined playground. We played at the monkey bars and the swung on the broken swings like monkeys.

"You know what, Konan?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?

"The Akatsuki is way different that what people think."

"I know…"

We sat in silence for a little while, then Konan broke it.

"Sakura-chan, are things okay at home?" She asked. I tensed up slightly then relaxed. There was no way she would think about abusive parents. "Yes, Konan-chan. Why would you ask that?"

"Bruises."

"What?"

"You have bruises everywhere. They are frequent, and I can tell because I used to be the only woman and had to help their bruises and scars from fights."

She stared at me for a long time. I wanted to tell her, I truly did, but then again, another side said not to. "Konan-chan… It isn't perfect at home."

"Tell me more… If you can. Please, we just want to help." She pleaded and begged, but I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"I guess."

_**(AN; That would have been an AWESOME place to stop and leave a cliffhanger, but I'm not that mean so I'll just write some more!)**_

"Really?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "They… My parents, I mean… They…"

"_**HEY SAKURA-CHAN, KONAN-CHAN! PEIN-SAMA IS TRYING TO MURDER DEIDARA AND SASORI WITH A PITCHFORK BECAUSE TOBI ACCIDENTALLY FLUSHED THE TOILET WHILE HE WAS IN THE SHOWER AND TOBI BLAMED IT ON THEM!!!"**_ Tobi screamed from inside the building.

We looked at each other then took a run for it into the building as fast as we could. When we arrived into the bedroom, Tobi was curled into a corner, hugging his knees, Deidara was hanging onto the ceiling like a cat, Sasori was making scratch marks on the floor as Pein flung him from side to side.

We sweatdropped and then left the room. "They deserve it, I say." Konan spoke. I shrugged and we walked into the kitchen. "This base is more like a home." I said to her. "It is." She answered back to me. I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most of the people here don't have families, others ditched their families because they had no care for them. Akatsuki is seriously one giant family, Sakura-chan. Everyone enjoys each other's company…sometimes, and nobody leaves another behind." She spoke, her eyes showing slight sorrow, but happiness at the same time. "What time is it, Konan-chan?" I asked her.

"11:30."

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong?"

"I got to get home… NOW!"

I ran out of the base and went as fast as I could home. It'll take me about a half hour, so it'll be midnight when I get home.

_**At Home!**_

I managed to climb through the window. KAMI-SAMA! That was the hardest thing done since yesterday! I heard some yelling come from downstairs, so I did what my instincts told me to do…. And eavesdropped.

"Let go, you bastard!" My mother yelled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CONFESS!!!"

"I'm not seeing anyone else, dumb ass! Why would I cheat on you?!" She screeched.

_**CRASH!**_

I ran downstairs and looked into the living room to see my mother unconscious on the floor with some blood leaking from the back of her head. My father turned to me and growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP, YOU DUMB BITCH? GET BACK TO BED!"

For once, I ignored him and went to my mother's side. True, she hated me, but at least she never beat me to a bloody pulp. "S-Sakura?" She asked me, barely conscious. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're fucking going?" My father asked. I glared at him for the first time. On the inside, I was as scared as hell. I didn't understand why I was so strong now, but it felt really good.

I dragged my mother and I to the door, then opened it. "Get the fuck back here, Sakura! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!" He yelled.

"Good night, daddy." I whispered, then ran out of the door. I ran into my mother's car, which was surprisingly nice and started it. I was only fifteen, but oh well. "H-Hurry." My mother ordered. Sudden sympathy was pouring out of me. She and my father put me through hell, but I understand why I cared so much… Because of a long time ago, when she last stood up for me.

_**FLASHBACK (I know some people skip the flashback, but this is good, so read!)**_

"Sakura, dear, are you done?" My mother asked from outside my bedroom door. I answered, "Yes, mommy!" Then I walked out of the room in my new white dress.

She clapped. "You look gorgeous!" We both laughed and went into the kitchen to take the brownies from the oven. **(AN: When she said her parents used to be perfect in chapter three, she wasn't kidding.)** "They're nice and soft, Sakura-chan!" She called out. We both ate some brownies and talked about her first week in middle school. A car pulled up and mom's eyes went into a scared and sad feature.

"Sakura! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled. I frowned and went to him. His voice was slurred, but back then I didn't understand what that had meant. I walked to him, his angry face blocking any of my happy thoughts.

"Why were you not at school today?" He asked. "Because I was sick, Daddy! I had a fever, and mommy said that I was coughing like a nut job." I answered with a smile.

He grabbed me by my really long hair, then dragged me to the kitchen. "Why wasn't she at school today?!" He yelled at my mother. "S-She was s-sick, hunny! You know they won't allow her in the school for long if she goes with a fever!" Mother defended.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" He yelled in her face, then threw me to the ground. This was new, he never had done this before!

"Have you been drinking?" Mother asked in a high, scared, voice. "NO!" He slapped her. Why would he slap her for such a silly question?

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

I couldn't remember anything past that.

We arrived at the hospital soon after.

_**At The Hospital!**_

They put my mom into a bed and I waited in the waiting room. One thing I realized was everyone was staring at me. The people who walked by, the doctors, and the nurses couldn't take their eyes off me. I looked down in sadness, then my eyes widened.

I was still in my Akatsuki cloak! I smacked my forehead. "Sometimes I can be so dense! Even in a situation like this, I still forgot that I had it on!"

Suddenly, the Akatsuki group came in, as if on cue. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Pein was doing surveillance on the computer to see where everybody in the Akatsuki was at, just like he does all the time at one in the morning," Konan stopped and glared at Pein. "And he found that you were here while everybody else was in the base, so we rushed over as fast as we could.'

"Thanks."

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan spoke.

"My mother… She… Fell down! Yeah, fell down. She's such a klutz." I made up the stupidest excuse!

"Sakura-chan. Was it your dad?" Konan asked.

"What would make you say that?"

"I watched you go home last night to make sure nobody messed with you. You passed hundreds of dark alley's. I'm surprised no one stopped you since you're in Akatsuki."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I saw in your kitchen window what happened to your mother."

"You looked into my window?" I gasped, trying to lay off the abusive subject. "Yes… Wait… STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Damn…

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Konan-chan, Others. Promise me you won't tell ANYONE?" I asked. They all stayed silent. "Please…" Half groaned, but they all nodded none the less.

A nurse came up to us with a clipboard and a sad smile.

"You can go see your mother now, Ms. Haruno. She's asleep, but she should wake up any minute now."

We all walked to the room and gathered around my mother bed.

She woke up. "Sakura?" She whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! Now I understand what you went through. Kami, I'm such a bad mother…" She went on and on for about ten minutes. "Come on, Lady! Sakura-chan's been trying to say she forgives you for a while now!" Deidara spoke. My mom glared, then sighed. "Thank you, Sakura."

"It's no problem."

"What about your father?" Mother asked. "What will we do with him?" I frowned and shrugged. Hidan grabbed my arm. "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you for a minute… Alone?" I nodded.

We walked outside of the room and Hidan began to talk. "Sakura-chan, did you notice the way your mom looked when she was apologizing?" I shook my head.

"I don't think she means it!" He said, slightly harsh. I winced, but shook it off as quickly as it came. "I believe her, though." I replied, crossing my arms with a peaceful smile. He sighed, but then flashed a smile. "I guess you should, but please, be careful, Sakura-chan."

He walked into the room and left me outside. I waited for a few minutes before thinking again.

"_Why did he say those things?"…. "Inner?"_

"_**Hmm? Did you say something?"**_

"_No! Did I? I would have never noticed!" _

"_**Well, Sheesh! What's with the sarcasm?"**_

"_Listen better next time!"_

"_**Sorry, but it was just like watching a movie!"**_

"_Wait!"_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_Since when did he ever call me Sakura-chan?" _

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thank you! PLEASE R&R! Oh, I forgot what the important news was, so never mind! : ) PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me to write!**_


	11. Am I A Murderer?

_**OH MY GOSH!!!! I am sooooo sorry for not doing this chapter in so long, but as some of you might know… Swine Flu is going around and I had it, but it's gone now. Luckily, I didn't get it as bad as most people, but anyways…. I'm sorry I haven't been on in forever. Please forgive me. It may not seem too tough, but problems are popping up more in Sixth Grade than EVER!!! R&R!**_

_

* * *

_

**Recap!**

"_**Sorry, but it was like watching a movie!"**_

"_Wait!"_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_Since when did he ever call me Sakura-chan?"_

_

* * *

_

Once the Akatsuki, Mother, and I had reached home, my father was no where to be seen. "Sakura-chan, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Pein asked. I nodded slightly. As my mother lay on the couch, I walked with my gang members out of the house.

"Sakura-chan, if you need us at all, just give a call, yeah." Deidara informed me. I smiled sadly at him. "Will do."

_**An Hour Later**_

"Did they leave so soon?" My mother asked. "Yes, they left." I whispered. I swear I heard a chuckle, but ignored it.

"_**Outer, I've been thinking about what Hidan-kun said and I do not really trust our mother anymore."**_

"_Since when did Hidan turn into Hidan-kun? And anyways, I don't understand. You didn't even pay attention last night, but you have a point. She did sort of look a little strange. Is this bad?"_

"_**I would say it is, but I think that our mother is trying to keep something hidden."**_

"_You think so?"_

"_**I know so…"**_

I walked into the kitchen, preparing something for her to eat. "What is it you'd want, Mom?" I asked. I felt a vibration under my feet and I began to panic.

"Sakura?" A booming voice was suddenly at the opened door. I rushed into the living room to see my dad and gasped.

"This is your fault!" He pointed.

"No, it's yours! You drunk son of a bitch!" My mother yelled. I looked over to her figure that was lying on the couch. I frowned. "You shouldn't talk!" He yelled.

"W-WHAT?" My mother screamed.

"Enough!" I yelled, running into the kitchen and coming out with a pan. "Get out!" I screamed. "If you aren't leaving, then I am!" I yelled. Everyone was frozen. I had tears pouring down my cheeks.

"_**Sakura, get out, get out now and go to the Akatsuki!"**_

"_Why, what's wrong?" _

"_**I don't know. I just feel like we need them and they need us, too! Something's incredibly wrong here." **_

"_I don't understand." _

"_**JUST DO IT!"**_

I did as she said and dropped the pan as I headed for the door. I felt something grab my arm and I was slammed to the floor. I looked up and saw my mother growling. Hidan was right, she's not really on my side. "Don't you dare leave this house, understand me?" She commanded. I nodded, afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

Strong arms wrapped around me.

Everything went black.

Nothing was seen, nothing was said.

I wanted to scream, so bad.

Let me go, I would have said, let me go…

I opened my eyes and saw that it was daylight. Had I slept for so long? Memories flooded my mind and tears came running down again. I leaned against the wall, trying to get up. "They beat me while I was asleep." I whispered, looking down at my bruised body. "Damn it." I cursed.

I hurried and put new clothes on, then my Akatsuki cloak. I was surprised to see it wasn't torn or anything. It was safe and clean. I breathed heavily and ran into the hallway. My parents were downstairs, I bet. "Perfect chance." I said, then ran into the storage room for matches.

"_**What do you think you're doing?"**_

"_I don't really know, but I have to do something."_

"_**Should we light the house on fire?"**_

"_Wouldn't that make us murderers?"_

"_**If they beat us half to death, threatened us, and scared the crap out of us for fifteen years, I don't think we'd be having a choice."**_

"_But its still murder and I can't do it." _

"_**Fine, but hurry, I think someone in coming." **_

"_What do I do?"_

"…"

"_Don't leave me now!"_

I hissed and ran towards the bathroom. "I have to make a distraction so I can leave." I whispered harshly and then turned on the water in the sink and in the bathtub. I rushed into my parents bedroom and threw a match on their bed.

Before I heard screaming, I grabbed my stuffed bunny and ran to my window. Footsteps could be heard from the hallway. "NO FUCKING WAY! SAKURA!" My fathers voice was heard. I frantically stuck half my body out for the closest tree, which was about three feet away.

"**Jump!"**

That was all I needed to hear to do it. I quickly caught myself on a thin branch, that looked like it was about to break. I saw my father enter my room, and then leave with a red face. "He didn't even look this way." I snickered and began to climb down the tree.

I took off running in the direction of the base. It was broad daylight, so seeing an Akatsuki member running as if her life depended on it was pretty unusual. Well, without Tobi it was. I smiled while thinking of how happy I always was when I was with them. T hey really are my real family.

I turned the corner and rushed across the playground, through the gravel, over a fence, then to the door. I pushed it open with a loud creaking noise, and then rushed through the halls.

"Sakura?" Pein asked. I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh no, is it your parents?" Konan rushed to me. Everyone crowded around me then. "I-I think I might be a murderer." I whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to fall once again.

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked, pulling me closer to him. I hugged him tightly and let the tears fall again. "I lit their bed on fire, but I turned the sink and bathtub on. They'll stay alive, right?" I asked. "Sure they will, they're not stupid, Sakura." Itachi answered.

"Konan, can I stay here?" I asked. "Please?" Begging seemed to help me somehow. Once she accepted my stay, I ran to the couch. "I want to talk to Hidan-kun alone, please."

_**FLUFF WARNING!!!**_

Everyone, but Hidan, left the room while talking. "You're safe here, you know." He said to me, sitting down by my side. I nodded with a smile. "I'm so, so sorry, though." I said. "There isn't anything to be sorry about. "But Hidan-kun, you were right and I completely ignored you. I'm such a bad person." I said, frowning. "Sakura-chan, it's not a big deal. I'm almost forgetting about it anyways." He said with a crooked grin. I smiled.

"So you don't mind?" I asked. "No, why would I?"

"You're a good person, Hidan-kun." I said happily. He laughed. "When did you start calling me Hidan-kun?" He asked. "When did you start calling me Sakura-chan, eh?" I asked. He nodded, rubbing his non-existent beard. "Touché."

"Do you think that everything will turn out okay?" I asked. He looked around, then stopped when he looked at me. The same crooked smile popped up again. "Everything will turn out fine." He said.

"_**DAMN! I just want to pounce on his delicious body right now!"**_

I blushed heavily and looked at the lining on the couch. "What's up now?" He asked. "Is the couch more interesting than I am now?" He asked. I giggled and looked at his face. It was like a five year old who didn't get his cookie. Oh wait, that's Gaara. I started to laugh like a maniac.

"_**Calm down, Ms. Jashin. You gots to be smooth with the man… Smooth."**_

I growled slightly, but then stood up. "I think we should go tell the others that you're okay." He said, standing up just as I did. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me to the door. "Wait, did you forget something?" He asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT BONSEN!" I screeched and ran to the hallway, grabbing the stuffed rabbit, then running back with a smile. Hidan stared at me like I had two heads.

"_**Nice going, he probably thinks we're freaks now."**_

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH! HE'S TALKING!"_

"_**Wow…"**_

I kept smiling as he called the bunny cute. A giant bead of sweat on the back of my head dropped. "Ah… Okay?" I asked, and then went to walk to the others.

_**NOTHER FLUFF SCENE (=)**_

"Uhm, Sakura-chan…" I heard Hidan say, so I turned around and looked at him. Before I knew what was going on, a pair of lips reached mine. _**(A/N: Sorry, I can't go into details right now, but maybe later in the story I can add a nice, detailed kiss or more.)**_

"_**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, we're in HEAVEN!"**_

"…"

"_**Outer?"**_

"…"

"_**Holy shit heaven's good… It made her stop talking!"**_

He let off and I took a gasp for air. "I forgot to breathe." I whispered harshly. "Me, too." He said. I laughed nervously.

"SON OF A BITCH! YOU TWO KISSED!" I yell was heard in the hallway. I turned my head and saw Kakuzu with a camera. He was smirking and waving it around. "PAYBACK!" He yelled. I sneered. "Fucking great." Hidan said for me.

"What do you want?" We both asked together.

"I want you to give me thirty bucks and…"

"And what?"

"I want Hidan to ---"

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW.**_


	12. You're My Parents, I Love You

_**High ho cheerio's! Hello, glory glory! Now, as everyone is probably aware of by now, I'm REALLY bad at timing, so this is all a little off….**_

_

* * *

_

RECAP!

"_What do you want?" We asked together._

"_I want you to give me thirty bucks and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_I want Hidan to…"_

_**END OF RECAP!**_

Sakura's P.O.V.

I listened intently on Kakuzu's instructions for Hidan. My eye twitched at some parts because of the whole fact he made fun of my hair. I didn't understand that part at all! Now, back to the whole do my bidding thing.

"I wouldn't ever fucking do that shit! Not in a fucking million years! It's like taking a bullet in the ass!" Hidan yelled, pointing his finger at Kakuzu. "May Jashin fucking burn you to the fucking fiery depths of fucking hell, you jack ass!"

"Do it, unless you want Konan and Pein to find out about your little affair with their little pumpkin!" Kakuzu made a weeping sound at the end, but then laughed it off. "I will fucking murder your dumb ass!" Hidan was yelling and flailing around.

"I could help," I started. "I don't mind getting in a bikini with Hidan and doing a car wash. It's what girls do, but I'll help so Hidan-kun doesn't have to feel alone. Is that okay, Kakuzu?" I asked. Kakuzu had a glazed look on. "KAKUZU!" Hidan screamed. The said boy shivered and nodded. "Sure thing."

_**TWO HOURS LATER**__ (OMG, I just thought of that time card from SpongeBob SquarePants… Sorry, that's what I'm watching right now…)_

I held up a sign that said '**One Dollar Car Wash**' on it. I was smiling brightly in my white bikini. It had red roses all over the top and the green vines on the bottoms. Hidan was still fidgeting as he washed a car's windshield. I giggled as he struggled not to break the bottom of the bikini that was WAY too small!

"How the hell do you girls wear this shit?" Hidan asked, walking beside me. "Don't ask me! I'm not an expert." I answered, giggling as another car pulled up, giving Kakuzu the money, then having Hidan wash it.

After a while, Kakuzu finally let us quit and made us go home. When we walked into the base, it was strangely quiet. "I wonder where the whines and screams of pain are." I asked. Hidan shrugged.

We walked into the room where we kept most of our plans and I about burst into tears. "Konan-chan!" I screamed, running to the unconscious body lying on the floor. Her head was bleeding bad and need medical attention. "We need to get her to the hospital!" I yelled at Hidan, who was dialing Pein's number.

When we reached the hospital, I began to cry. Hidan tried to calm me down, but with it, came no avail. "Who would do something like this? _Why_ would they do something like this? She's such a nice person… I mean, sure she's deadly and could kill anyone with just her bare hands, but she's a perfectly innocent girl." I whimpered and whined. Hidan once again tried to console me, but I was too much of a wreck.

After an hour of listening to Pein yell at the nurses to be faster, a small nurse came to us and bowed. Hidan and Pein bowed, but I was too nervous to even function right. I was twiddling my fingers like Hinata-chan would when she was in the presence of Naru-kun.

"Y-You can see the patient now." The nurse said, slightly scared of being yelled at. "FINALLY!" Pein yelled. The nurse flinched and showed him the door. Pein busted in and Hidan followed suit. I gave the girl a small smile, "Love is like his anger management pill. Once it's almost out, the anger unleashes. Sorry about my friend." I whispered. She nodded and walked away.

I walked into the room and saw Pein leaning over Konan's body. Konan was smiling sadly and shaking her head. I walked closer to them and Konan looked at me. "Sakura-chan," She began. "They were after you… The bandits from the other gang were the attackers. I don't understand how they knew you, but they left this." She reached over to the countertop and grabbed an envelope. Once she handed it to me, I tore it open. "It's a note." I told them. "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? Read the damn thing." Hidan ordered. I nodded. "Wait, I c-can't read it…" I lied. "It's, uh, smudged." I lied more.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I HATE THESE GOD DAMN IDIOTS!" Hidan went insane. I froze of fear of what was in the contents of the letter.

"_Inner? Are you there? I really need you, so please come out!"_

"_**Yeah? What is it?"**_

"_Have you not been paying attention these passed hours?"_

"_**Not at all, in fact, I tuned out when I saw Hidan-kun wearing a bikini…"**_

"_Listen, we need to make a plan! Half the Akatsuki is missing, minus Hidan, Pein, Konan, and I, and Konan was attacked by a neighboring gang that will be coming in less than two days… No – they'll be here tomorrow…"_

"_**No dip, Sherlock. Okay, let's go through the basics. When thinking of a plan, we have to find out the reasons. Any leads that we could use?"**_

"_One clue so far. Konan-chan said they asked for me, so that means they know me… So I've met them somewhere before?"_

"_**Ding, ding, ding and we have a winner! Now, let's think about all the creepy people we've ever met."**_

"_What if they aren't creepy?"_

"_**What do you mean by NOT CREEPY?"**_

"_I mean, they're just a gang. We're in a gang and we don't look creepy. In fact, people would think we were harmless."_

"_**Says the girl who set her own house on fire and tried to flood her bathroom."**_

"_Oh no! I forgot about them… I have to see if they're okay tonight…"_

"_**You know what? We'll take about plans later. You need to take care of our parents and let Pein take care of Konan."**_

"_What about Hidan-kun?"_

"_**What?"**_

"_What will Hidan-kun be doing?"_

"_**He can try to locate the others."**_

I looked down at Konan, happy to be out of the long conversation with Inner. "Hidan-kun," I looked at him and he looked at me. "Could you try to locate the rest of Akatsuki and see what's going on?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a tight hug before leaving the room. "Pein, take care of Konan-chan, please. I have business I have to attend to." I nodded to him and walked to the door. I was stopped by Pein's voice.

"Sakura-san?" He asked.

"Yes, Pein?" I asked.

"You're beginning to sound like a true leader." He complimented. I smiled brightly and him and gave him a curt thank you, before taking my leave.

_**At My House**_

I walked through the door, shutting it quietly. A surge of power went through me and I prayed it would last through this visit. "Mother," I asked. "Father," I asked. "Is anyone here?" I walked upstairs and walked into the hall. Before I could take in my surroundings, a strong hit took the breath from me.

"You little bitch!" A rough voice yelled. "Did you think you could get away with this!" I felt a large body leaning on me. A sting went through my right cheek and I could feel it welt up. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Trying to kill your own family is the most selfish thing I've ever heard!"

I glared at him from under his massive build. I spit at his face and laughed in anger. "Ha! You're sure one to talk. You're the perfect example of selfish, you pompous pig!" I screamed. A figure ran to the door and gasped. "Hit her good." The voice said. "So it was an act," I yelled at my mother. "Hidan-kun was right, you're still a bitch."

_**Slap!**_

"Nothing, you two are fools that will always have NOTHING!"

_**Smack!**_

"You're not worthy of being called parents!"

_**Crack!**_

"Forever fearing the fact I won't remain the frail girl I always was!"

_**Slam!**_

"And for now," Sobbing, "You two will live in this hell… But I will pray for you every night that some good will come into your lives."

_**Slap!**_

"Because no matter what I may say now," Hiccup, "You are still my parents… And I love you both…"

_**Sickening Crack!**_

"I won't cry anymore, I won't scream anymore, and I won't tell a soul… Just because this isn't the way it always was."

Before I knew it, I was blackening out. The last thing I heard was a voice screaming my name. My words, "Hidan-kun?"

_**HIDAN'S P.O.V.**_

I located the Akatsuki and sent several signals to them all. They were in the most surprising of places. Like the mall and the beach…

After a while of running top speed, I realized my worst fear. "Sakura-chan went to her house," My eyes went wide and I changed my direction. I just hope things wouldn't turn out for the worst.

I saw Sakura's house come into view and I heard yelling, then a slam. I ran faster than top speed into the building and looked around. I heard commotion upstairs and that's where I went.

The first thing I saw was a broad man making the final blow on Sakura before she passed out. "SAKURA!" I yelled. "Hidan-kun?" A small whisper came from her. My eyes widened and then I glared at the father. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled and lunged at the man. He swung at me, but like Akatsuki is trained to do, I dodged. I kicked the man in the face and he fell backwards.

The woman came from behind me, planning to hit me with a vase, but I grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground. I grabbed Sakura and held her bridal style. Neither of them tried to attack again, which I was grateful for. I ran out of there with my tail between my legs.

I reached the base, which was comforted by all the Akatsuki again. Konan got off the couch to let Sakura lay there. I noticed something sticking from the pocket of her Akatsuki cloak. I grabbed it and looked at it for a moment. "Hey," I held it up. "It's the note from the hospital… And it isn't smudged." They all urged me to read it aloud.

"_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_ We know of your family and even of your friends. We've been watching from afar and cannot believe the progress you have made. A small, innocent, little girl has grown into a strong, healthy, young woman. We hope you take our offer and join our forces. Akatsuki would be better off without you, seeing as one has already tried to give you up. Please consider our offer. You won't be disappointed._

_Sincerely,_

_Nin-Bandits_

"Sakura wouldn't hide anything from us just to TRY to protect us, would she?" Kisame asked. I looked down at Sakura's beaten body. "I'm afraid she just might have." I answered.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_Me and Sakura were currently walking through the park to get to the base. We went to the diner, which was all Sakura was talking about. "So, does your eye still hurt?" She asked. I glared slightly at her, but then sighed. "Yes, it fucking stings like hell." I answered. She giggled and looked forward. "Hey, Hidan…" She said. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. She didn't have the same silly face she had on a moment ago. "Have you ever thought of being a different person?" She asked. I laughed, "Don't be fucking silly." "I'm not." She told me seriously. I put on a blank face._

"_I wouldn't suggest trying to be something you're not, but you're naturally a good person." I told her. She looked up at me. Her eyes held a sort of sadness. "Is it bad to know someone you're whole life and love them your whole life, but then realize they did something really bad to you and you want to hurt them?" She asked. I was completely blown away. I struggled for an answer. "I guess it isn't." I said. She smiled brightly at me. "Okay then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me._

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

I hope she doesn't know something that could get her in major trouble… Or else everybody will be.

_

* * *

_

_**HAHAHAHA! FINISHED! Please REVIEW! I'm CAPS crazy right now… WHEEE!**_


	13. Putting In Some Thought

_**I can't really apologize for my recent "absence" since I had sort of a writer's block. I want to thank each and every one of you who may have favorited or reviewed my story. You don't really understand how good it feels to get a review until you actually write a story and see that people actually **__**like**__** it. It really feels good. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**RECAP! I don't want to copy it, so I'm just going to tell you what happened at the end.**_

BloodyLaughing-Blossoms (Kaghen): While Sakura was unconscious on the couch, Hidan found the note. It wasn't smudged! He read it and found out that the bandits want Sakura to join forces with them! Hidan had a flashback of the disturbing questions Sakura asked while they walked back from the diner. (Chapter 9-10) He worried that the pink haired maiden might have a dirty little secret.

* * *

_I want to tell you that before we begin the story, it will be mainly about how the Akatsuki feels about Sakura and how much impact she has had on them. __**AND there is a little Tobi/Saku. Don't worry, it's not going to change the Hidan/Sakura thing.**_

_**Konan's P.O.V.**_

We were all feeling that sort of pain that made you wish you weren't anywhere near anyone, but you wanted to keep looking strong. It made me feel like a fool to know I can't do anything for the innocent girl lying in front on the couch in front of me. The pink hair was tousled slightly, curling over her face. She had stopped bleeding, luckily. I know that I was beaten badly, too, and by unknown faces, but looking at her made me feel like I was lucky. Of course, we've all had our silent suffering, but she had lived her whole life up until now all alone. And her smile could lift the hearts of even the coldest person in the world.

I looked around the room to see everyone looking the same way as I did. Hidan, poor, poor, Hidan… He seemed to be breaking apart more and more each and every time he looked at Sakura. It's true, everyone new how great they were for each other. He was looking hollow, gripping the note in his hand. I leaned back against Pein, who seemed to be struggling not to show any sign of sadness. I hope that the energetic girl will wake up soon... We need her…

_**Itachi's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't take my eyes off the angel. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. It was unlike me to think of anyone, but she was on my mind all the time. I thought of how much she reminded me of Sasuke, and how much I missed him. It occurred to me how much Sakura cared for everyone. Like they were all apart of her family; it was heavenly. She lived everyone's hearts… Truly like an angel. I hope she wakes up soon. There is nothing anyone wants more.

_**Kisame's P.O.V.**_

I never spent time with the girl as often as I wish I had, but she did make an impact on me. I never want to crush anyone when she's around… Well, besides Tobi, but he's a different story. I wanted to tell her how much we all cared for her. Though I cannot say much, I can tell her that we all, and I mean _all_ wish her the world. Since she has given it to us.

_**Sasori's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't stand staying in the same room as the unconscious pink haired girl. She took so much energy that radiated back into the happiest thing we could ever ask for. She was the light to the darkness of gang history. One touch you could feel the great power of her enthusiasm. My deadliness had phased through her until she could smile and hold my hand, tell me how wonderful things were. The smallest things in life… Simple things… The purest soul I know.

_**Deidara's P.O.V.**_

We used to talk about birds. And she would tell me that my art was as beautiful as the birds themselves. She was art in the minds of anyone who spent a minute with her. You wouldn't have lived until you've spoken to her… She was our perfect angel. And now someone has targeted our angel. And I am not going to have that!

_**Zetsu's P.O.V.**_

She loved to feed me broccoli and tell me how much she liked to watch plants grow. Sakura told me she would like to study plants someday, when she had gotten the money to go to college… And when she was the right age; nothing could stop her. It made me fear what she was hiding from us… What could possibly make her so scared that she wouldn't tell us? I couldn't think of it. I was worried… And I wasn't going to stop until I found those horrible monsters that are trying to hurt her emotionally and physically.

_**Kakuzu's P.O.V.**_

Is it so bad to know that I did have feelings for the girl? I do, and I am horrified, but I know she belongs to Hidan and I'm not going to step in the way of that. What I am going to step in the way of is her parents and those bastards who are trying to hurt her. It will be hard, but we will get through.

_**Pein's P.O.V.**_

I am going to break their necks! I know Konan would have been able to fend them off with someone to help her, but to attack her while she's down! And we all know how close Konan has gotten with Sakura; closer than blood. I will not stand down when I meet these creeps. They will not win our territory… And they will not ruin our gang.

_**Tobi's P.O.V.**_

I have… A sudden urge to hurt someone… Dark Tobi… Mean Tobi… Sakura's Cookie Tobi… I will get _revenge_.

_**Hidan's P.O.V.**_

This isn't the end… I just know it! Well… I'm not going to stand by and let Sakura-chan be punished. The gang will meet them later at school. Tobi, poor Tobi, will have to protect Sakura-chan in her classes since he's the only one who has classes with her, besides Sasori and Deidara, who have art with her.

_**NO P.O.V.**_

Sakura had woken up and became used to having someone with her at all times. Hidan walked her to school while the rest were checking the perimeters around the whole block. She was smiling and walked with her right arm all bandaged, her left eye covered up, a couple band-aids on her cheeks, arms, and legs. She seemed to act like nothing was wrong. Hidan never took his eyes of the fragile, pink flower. "Hey, you'll be alright." The white haired boy spoke. Sakura looked up to him with a frown. "I know. I'm not worried," She paused, looking forward. "Yet."

The two had caught up with the rest of the gang. "Tobi, take care of Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara ordered. Tobi made a salute, "Yes, sir!" He giggled along with the pink haired maiden. They split up into their normal classes. Though, it couldn't be called normal when innocent Tobi growled at everyone that passed by. Sakura sighed, looking at Tobi. "Hey, Tobi…" She began. The boy, resembling an orange Popsicle, looked at her. "Could you do me a favor later?" He shrugged, "Sure, Sakura-chan." They talked about all the Akatsuki members as they went to class.

"It seems that Mr. Haruno has quit the sub teaching, so I'll be taking over." Kakashi said, pointing to himself. Sakura let out a long sigh of relief. Tobi, who was still looking like an orange Popsicle, reached over and patted her head. She looked over and laughed at him. "Unfortunately, I have to take time from learning to introduce a few of the new students here at Konoha High." Kakashi gave a groan and looked at the four students coming in.

"Kin."

"Tayuya."

"Kimimaru."

They had introduced themselves thoroughly. Tobi turned his masked face towards Sakura, only to see that she had been frozen. Whether it was in shock or fear, Tobi wouldn't allow it. "TOBI WANTS A CRACKER!" He yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Sakura looked to him and giggled as he wailed his arms around. Kakashi's eyes clearly showed his annoyance to the replica of Naruto. "At least he isn't talking about it with no stop." He whispered. Suddenly Tobi wailed, "I want a cracker! Crackers are yummy because they are crackers. And sometimes they are even good for you!" Kakashi said, placing a hand on his forehead. "Spoke too soon," He whispered. "Tobi, shut up and I'll give you a cracker at lunch."

Tobi was quiet all through the class, but his eyes never left the new students. They were definitely from the new gang. They were after Akatsuki…their territory _and_ Sakura. He was mad, oh yes, mad he was. He would stay up all night tonight to help Pein and Konan settle this.

"Tobi says Sakura-chan should stay away from the bandits." Tobi spoke seriously, his voice deeper than usual. "Did Tobi do something mean again?" Sakura asked about his voice. Her innocence scared the Dark Tobi a bit. "No, Tobi just doesn't like the new kids." He answered. "Oh, don't worry, then. I don't like them either." She whispered. He clearly caught what she said, but decided not to reply. "Tobi wants a cracker…" He muttered as they walked into the second period class.

Only Kin was in that class, but she seemed to busy hanging over Sasuke to realize it. "Saku-chan, sit over here!" A voice yelled. Both the orange Popsicle and the pink haired maiden looked over to the back table to see Temari waving her hands wildly. "Tobi, come with me. We can sit by my other friends." Sakura said, tugging on his arm. He nodded. Tobi, being tall, but silly, towered over her to look scary to the others. "What are you doing?" She asked. "N-nothing." Tobi said, looking away. Sakura laughed, sitting beside Hinata and Temari and chatting about the reason Sakura hasn't contacted them in a while.

"I've been really busy." She would tell them. Tobi looked over with a frown that no one could see because of his mask. Naruto kept poking him and bugging him about where his pencil went. "Tobi doesn't know!" He yelled as Naruto poked him once more. "Alright, I'll stop asking!" Naruto said in defeat. Tobi huffed and crossed his arms. "Stupid, ramen loving, blondes." He hissed. "I heard that!" Naruto yelled, causing a fight to erupt between the two.

"Ramen-lover!"

"Orange face!"

"Fox ass!"

"DUMB ass!"

"Serial KILLER!"

"Shut up!" Anko yelled at them. She had made her way through the whole crowd around them. Naruto was sent to the office while Tobi begged for his life. She was tired of hearing him, so she let him off with a warning.

_**AT LUNCH!!!**_

Tobi and Sakura walked through the hallway to get to lunch. Tobi felt something tug on his arm, before he could understand what was happening, he was yanked into the dark corner of the cafeteria. He looked down and realized it was Sakura who pulled him. "Tobi wants to know what's going on." He whispered. "Hush down!" She hissed. "Remember when I asked if you could do me a favor?" He nodded. "Well… I want you to show me what's under the mask." She whispered. He backed up a little. "Why?" Tobi asked. "Because I want to, please?" She asked. "Fine, but only for Sakura-chan." He said.

She watched in awe as he revealed his face. Sure, there were a few scares here and there, but other than that, he was handsome. "Why do you wear the mask?" Sakura asked. "Tobi doesn't know. Tobi likes the mask." He whispered, putting the mask back on. "Thank you, Tobi-kun." She gave him a hug and they turned back to the light side of the cafeteria. Sakura and Tobi whisked their heads around, searching for the rest of Akatsuki, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Well, well! Look what we have here."

"Huh?"

They both turned to see Ino and Ami standing there with their hands on their hips. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. She wasn't afraid, especially after what Inner had done to Ino. "We want you to meet some buddies of ours." Ino said, pointing to their right. "Oh no." Sakura whispered as Tobi went into defense mode.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Please review! I will drop dead if you DOOOON'T!**


	14. Things Were Supposed To Get Better!

_**YEAAAH… I finally decided to suck it up and deal with it. :] I'mma writes this baby! I don't want to be one of those discontinuing writers. **_

_**Here's my sob story for why I didn't write for a really long time. Skip if you don't care. :D I don't mind!**_

_**My parents are going through a divorce and they both want me on their side, so they've been feeding me lies. I went to court and ended up standing at a podium with tons of people staring at me. I saw my life flash before my eyes as I said, "They are both children. I would rather raise myself then be under their care." Yeah…And I'm only thirteen! LOL. :D**_

_Sorry, no recaps. If you wanna see it, you'll have to go back a chapter._

Kin, Tayuya, and Kimimaru stood before Tobi and Sakura as they became defensive. "Sakura," Ino said with her own snobby voice. Her outfit had changed from earlier today. It was now more revealing and sluttish…most likely because of her jealousy towards Ami. "I see you're putting you're filthy hands on another Akatsuki member!" Ami laughed at Ino's words and added, "Akatsuki boy, step away before you get Aids."

"Fuck off," A voice said behind the group. Kimimaru glared at Sasuke as he moved forward. Kin's eyes had hearts in them, along with Ami and Ino. Tayuya was only sitting there being seemingly bored.

"Sasuke-kun! We didn't see you there, what a nice surprise!"

"Shut up, Ino,"

"Make me, Ami!" The two girls were glaring at each other when they launched into attack mode. Tobi was giggling like a little boy as Sasuke dealt with Kimimaru and Tayuya. Kin just sat in the background, waiting for Sasuke to be her 'prince'.

"Let's go!" Sakura whispered, grabbing Tobi by the hand and pulling him out of the cafeteria.

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Sakura and Tobi ran to the basketball court where the rest of the Akatsuki were. Hidan grabbed Sakura by the waist and lifted her up for a hug. "Hidan-kun!" She giggled. "Get a room!" Deidara yelled. "We have a bigger matter on our hands," Konan said, stepping in front of everyone.

"Like the new gang,"

"And why they want Sakura,"

There was a long pause, then Hidan spoke up, "And who tried to give Sakura-chan away,"

The silence continued as Hidan's eyes moved through the group. None of them seemed suspicious, besides Itachi. He was staring at Sakura with a weird look in his eyes. Sakura definitely noticed it too. "Let's go," Konan said, grabbing Sakura's hand. "We need to get some relaxation.

_**TWO HOURS LATOOOOR**_

Everyone was dressed appropriately for this special occasion… They were going to the beach! It was the first time in a long time that some of them had gone, and it was Sakura's first choice.

"I haven't been here in forever!" Sakura said, lifting her arms up and twirling. She suddenly felt awkward that everyone was looking at her. She had a white bikini with a pink rose on it. She wore black, short swim trunks over her bikini bottoms and ran with Konan to the ocean.

Konan was wearing a blue tube top swim suit with short bottoms. "Let's go _swimming_!" Kisame yelled, picking Konan and Sakura up with each arm and carrying them into the water. Screams were heard as Kisame started singing the JAWS theme song. Laughter was heard soon after.

**(A/N: Bully to you if you don't read this. I'm just saying, I don't wanna bother describing all of their swim trunks since theirs so many boys, I'll just leave your imagination running wild!)**

Hidan was sitting in a chair with Sasori and Kakuzu, taking pictures of everyone. Hidan, with his own camera, took plenty of Sakura.

"Twenty bucks says he puts those pictures in his room and in his school locker." Sasori whispered.

"You're on!" Kakuzu and him shook hands.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Hidan jumped over the table and tackled them and wrestled on the sand.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting on the sand with the waves hitting my feet. My mind was wandering back to the new gang. What did they want with me and who were they?

"**It doesn't really matter 'bout them. We'll kick their asses either way!" **Inner shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

Music was playing really loud all around the beach and I looked around. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around to see Itachi staring at me again. "Weasel-kun?" I asked. He quickly looked away. I frowned.

"Hey!" I jumped, slightly startled as someone sat next to me. I turned around to see Tobi's mask in my face. "AH!" I screamed, backing away. "Oh! Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi's so sorry! He didn't mean to scare Sakura-chan!" He begged me to forgive him. I nodded, trying to calm him.

"Tobi didn't mean to bother Sakura-chan, but Leader-san said to watch Sakura-chan while Akatsuki has a meeting!" He said enthusiastically. I looked around to see that none of the Akatsuki was around.

I began to sing, "And you pretend for us, and you pretend for them. This fairytale will make them jealous of you." Tobi hummed along and I laughed.

"Tobi, you're not being yourself. Is something wrong?" I asked. I could tell Tobi immediately shifted into a more comfortable position. He was definitely not alright.

"Tobi, you can tell me anything." I whispered.

"Tobi's scared for Sakura-chan."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to him. Now that I thought about it, I was scared too. I was worried, as well. I didn't think much of how this affected me until I heard someone else say it.

I didn't even believe my own words…

"_Everything will be alright."_

Tobi looked at me, well…pointing his mask in my direction. I could tell he was grinning as he stood up and pointed towards the ocean. "LOOK THERE'S A DOLPHIN!" He began to freak out like the normal Tobi. "NO, IT'S A FISH! WAIT! IT'S A SHARK! NOOOO A STARFISH!" I sweat dropped. Did he really get starfish from sharks and dolphins and fish? I giggled, realizing this was perfect.

The moment was gone, however, when several people walked up to us. I didn't notice them until it was too late. Everything went completely black. The last thing I saw was Tobi fighting like a maniac. Who knew Tobi could actually kick some ass?

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Sakura's eyes fluttered open with urgency. Everything was dark, but she could still see her surroundings. Her eyes darted from one side to another and stopped on a figure. The figure was limp in the chair in front of her, facing her direction. Sakura quickly panicked. "Tobi?" She tried to say. It was muffled though, for she had a rag wrapped around her head, covering her mouth. She looked down.

_She was wearing all white._

_Her hair was in a ponytail, flowing down her shoulder and onto her chest._

_She was tied to a chair… This was not good._

"You're awake!" A shrilled up voice yelled. It was female, she knew, even if it sounded slightly male. "It's been a while, Saku-chan." Sakura heard footsteps then someone came out from the shadows.

Even between her frantic panicking, she was able to spot an opening. There was a door, but by the looks of the situation, it was most likely guarded. "Who are you?" She muffled once more. The rag fell from her head as she gasped aloud. "You don't remember me?" The voice asked again as a lamp was turned on above them.

….

"Karin!" Sakura gasped. "Hell yeah! Do you know how embarrassed you made me?" Karin yelled, slapping Sakura across the face. She winced, looking up at the red head. "How can you do this?" Sakura asked. "With a little help of this gang that invited me into their quarters," She hissed, leaning towards the pinkette. "You're a disgrace to me, and these people wanted you, so I helped them with all the information they needed. Even your parents are here! Isn't that fun?" Karin clapped her hands and looked at Tobi. "He was such a hassle. He almost defeated the men, but I don't think he suspected them to have weapons." Karin giggled and looked at Sakura once more.

"I will make your life living hell!"

She left the room in a hurry, obviously to get the first person to come in.

After waiting for a little while, two people walked in.

"Sakura, it's about time you got what you deserved," A male voice growled. "Honey, let's beat her to one inch of her life!" A female voice said giddily. "You two are horrible. You're willing to beat your own daughter to death just because she refuses to be your punching bag!" Sakura yelled. That remark gave a fist to the jaw. She was just glad they couldn't hit hard enough to break bones.

_**WITH THE REST OF AKATSUKI!**_

_**Hidan's P.O.V.**_

I was freaking out and pacing back and forth in the Akatsuki base. Everyone was dressed and ready for anything, but we didn't know what that anything was. "Who could it be?" I asked, groaning in frustration. "We know they have Sakura and Tobi hostage," Sasori said from the chair behind me.

"I can't do this!" Konan yelled.

"Why?" Hidan asked.

"Because!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY!"

_**WHAM!**_ Hidan was on the floor, covering his genital area. **(A/N: LOL, memories, anyone?)** "Damn, Konan!" He gasped, trying to stand back up.

"Guys!" Kisame yelled, bursting through the door. "Sakura's parents are missing, too. And Pein says there is no sign of the new gang. They might have kidnapped them then booked it." He told them.

We all looked at each other before freaking out. "WHAT?"

"Let's go,"

_**WITH SAKURA AND TOBI!**_

_**Tobi's P.O.V.**_

I was quiet as I woke up. I could hear screaming, though. It filled my ears as I quickly recognized the screams. "SAKURA!" I yelled. I felt tingly, I didn't understand this feeling, but I didn't feel like myself. "Tobi's here!" I yelled. Sakura was whimpering as I heard a loud noise. Out of my one eye hole, I saw a man towering over Sakura, hitting her with a metal bat. The man hit her a few more times in the stomach, then realized I was awake.

"Great! Another one," A female hissed. I could hear her giggling as she took off my mask. I gasped at the same time she did. "He's HOT!" She squealed. "I get this one, ne, Honey?" The female said, rubbing her hand against my cheek. I glared at her, fixing to attack, but realized my restraint.

I looked over at Sakura to see that she was in different clothing. She would have looked like an angel if it weren't for the tears, the bruises, and the blood. She hung her head low so I couldn't see her face. "Tobi's not giving up! TOBI WILL KICK YOUR ASS! Wait, Tobi thinks he forgot his crackers."

There was a pregnant silence. **(A/N: I always laugh when I hear "pregnant silence". It's just so funny!) **

"Tobi…" Sakura whispered, I could tell she was closing to passing out. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan!" I tried to reassure her. Hidan was definitely going to be pissed. Everyone will be…

"Wake up, you little bitch!" The male slapped Sakura and she widened her eyes, trying to keep herself conscious. "You're going to watch this!" The female grabbed my head and forced me to stare at Sakura as the male pulled her hair and punched her. "Who are we?" He yelled. "You're my selfish parents! I hate you both!" Sakura yelled. I gasped, looking at the two. These were her parents? These were the ones that Sakura, sweet, little, naïve, Sakura was raised by? I couldn't believe it.

"And why are we here?" Sakura's father, if I remember correctly, Yukisho or something like that, asked. Yokishu! That's right; he substituted for Asuma-sensei. "Because, I deserve to be punished…" Sakura whispered helplessly. I frowned.

"Good, now seeing you as the fucking mess you are, we'll let you get some rest. Only with the generosity from our hearts." Sakura's mother whispered, walking out of the room. Yokishu glared at me and quickly followed his wife. I looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" I yelled.

She gave me a look that scared me. It wasn't malicious or evil, but it was so pure and innocent, even for someone like her. She gave me a smile and nodded.

The next words scared me even more…

"**Everything will be okay."**

_**HAH! Did you see that? The last words were inners voice! :D SAKURA'S GONNA KICK SOME ASS SOON! I also wanted to say thanks for everyone who believed in me. Oh, and please review! I want to know that my friends haven't forgotten me!**_


	15. Psychopaths Do Exist

_**Thank you to all those who actually read my authors notes. :) I need someone to confide in sometimes, you know? But ANYWAYS! I really need someone to help me with my plans, like finishing up my story, because I can't quit, but I hardly have any time to write. I usually write these tiny stories all the time, but lately, I've actually had NO time… So if you think you can help, please do!**_

Sakura's P.O.V.

I didn't exactly like the way I was feeling. Inside my mind, I was huddled up in a corner with white walls surrounding me.

"Sakura-chan!" A faint voice called out to me. I looked around, trying to yell for help, but no voice came out. "Sakura-chan!" I heard it louder this time. The voice was familiar… Male…

"**Sakura,**" I looked to my feet as my shadow grew large and standing tall above me. It was Inner, but what was she doing? "**You've been with this for too long! Your pain is my own and we're going to end this!**" I opened my mouth to question, but once again, nothing had come out.

"Sakura-chan!" The voice came clear as day now. It was Tobi! Definitely Tobi… Who else had that childish yet mature voice? "**He needs you!**" Inner screamed at me. "**He needs **_**us**_**!**" Suddenly, Inner whipped around as if someone was behind her and she screamed. "**Destroy them! Destroy the ones who want to destroy us!**" She yelled at me before shattering into millions of pieces like a mirror. I looked around the white room, but still, only the plain white walls were seen.

I was quickly tossed into reality once I heard Tobi scream my name one last time. "Sakura-chan," Tobi whispered once I regained my composure. "Tobi was worried about Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

"Tobi?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"I think something's wrong with me."

I looked at Tobi, who seemed to not hear what I had just said. Instead, he was focusing on the two people that had walked in. "Our little Sakura's awake, honey!" My mother hissed. My father rolled his eyes before taking out a piece of wood with nails padded onto to it.

"Don't touch Sakura-chan!" Tobi screamed. I looked frantically at Tobi then down at the white outfit I was wearing. My hair was blotched with blood and my figure stood slightly slumped. I didn't feel the same as I did the moment before. I was angrier, and more violent. I wanted to get even… Revenge on those who had hurt me.

Tobi stiffened as well, frowning. I blinked. "**Tobi, your mask is off.**" I said. Without a moment to spare, I gasped. My voice was different, like Inner's, but I remained my same form. I didn't get an enlarged ego or a massive urgency to smash into something like I usually did when Inner took over. Something was different.

"_Inner?_" I asked inside my head.

"_Inner, where are you?_"

Still no one answered.

Power surged through me at that second and I felt the rush to do something. Everything was still until I saw my mother walk towards Tobi and cup his face in her hands. He looked so terrified at that moment. "Sakura," My father's voice rang in my ears. I suddenly cracked and began to scream. My fist swung rapidly towards my father as he raised his trusty wooden stick. My fist stopped before it hit a nail, but my leg took its place and slammed into his side, effectively knocking him down. How… How was I set loose from my bindings?

"**You don't even deserve to call me Sakura!**" I screamed. Nothing seemed to make sense. Inner's words from that white room were flashing through my mind. _Destroy them_…_ Destroy the ones who want to destroy us! ME! _

I screamed again as I stomped on my fathers stomach, making him scream in pain. I quickly turned to my mother and back-handed her hard enough to make her fall. "That's for letting these cruel things happen and for ruining my chance of ever having good parents!"

Tobi's eyes were wide and frightened, but at the time, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was showing these two how much I really loved them. I picked my mother up by her collar and slapped her again. "**You two don't deserve to be called parents.**" I turned to Tobi's chair and untied his bindings. I didn't know how long it would take to get us out of here, but I'm sure Tobi and I can take them.

We ran and ran as if the halls were never ending. "Tobi thinks that creepy building is weird! Has Sakura-chan noticed no mean persons are around?" Tobi whispered, trying to keep calm. I looked at him and nodded. It did indeed make me question what was going on, but I knew there had to be something planned. **"Why would Karin go so far just because she became shunned at school?"** Inner was back, but only briefly, for her voice was fading fast.

"_Inner, what is going on?"_ Silence.

"_Please, Inner! I need you!"_

"**Turn around—," **Then she was cut off. I didn't understand what could make Inner disappear if she was apart of me, if she was just my split personality. I instinctively took Tobi's hand and led him through the white halls of the building. "Tobi, doesn't this place remind you of somewhere?" I asked suddenly after moments of complete silence and the only noise emitting from our shoes. "Tobi doesn't, why does Sakura-chan ask?"

"I think we're in the Black Out Building," I whispered, terror finally overcoming my face.

The Black Out Building was built a long time ago for a hospital, but a dangerous accident happened when trying to make the second floor and the building was untouched ever since. Everyone thought that the building was haunted, because the accident seemed to happen out of no where. Nothing could have caused it. It was an unexplained fire.

"But Sakura-chan, the only way we could possibly be in the building is if…" Tobi trailed off, his childish voice almost lifting my spirits. "I wish Hidan was here," I whispered softly. Tobi cringed; I could tell it hurt him. _**(A/N: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANNA PUT AN OC CHARACTER IN THE STORY TO MAKE TOBI-KUN FEEL BETTER! )**_

It was then did I realize hadn't been using Inner's voice. That scared me… Did I really need Inner to talk to and to guide me so much? Tobi's voice stopped me from thinking about it too much. "Sakura-chan?" He asked, looking to see if I was paying any attention. "Repeat that, please, Tobi," I whispered. "Tobi said that Akatsuki should be looking for us at any moment!" I looked back at him to see his scarred face. Even with the scars, he was a looker. I quickly turned away and sighed, "I want to see Hidan." "Tobi does too." I giggled at the way Tobi whined.

"**Sakura! Listen to me!"**

"_Inner? Where have you been? What is going on?" _

"**Sakura, I need you to look for a room that says **_**Private Center**_**. You'll be safe there," **

"_Alright, but Inner, you haven't told me what's going on. Why are you fading on me and why is Karin going to such great lengths to get rid of me?"_

"**Sheesh, you're just full of questions, aren't you? I'll just say this… When I fade out, don't call for me, it'll only make my disappearance hurt worse. I am you, dip thong. How am I supposed to know about Karin?" **

"_But… Why are you disappearing?" _

"**I think our dumb ass of a father injected you with something." **I listened to her rough, raspy laughter and could hear here fading out already. I tried to laugh along with her. If she believed we could make it…then I trusted her.

"_Inner, I wonder what's wrong with the gang," _My voice cracked under clear pressure.

"**Don't worry about them now, jack ass! Think of how you're going to get you and Tobi out! I think he's about to pass out at any moment!"**

And she was right. Tobi did pass out after about a minute or two of trying to find the Private Center room. He wasn't exactly heavy, but he definitely was a burden to my speed. I didn't dare think of leaving him behind. "Private Center," I whispered as I stared at the labels on the doors. One though crossed my mind, though. If no one was around, why didn't I just search for the exit?

In no time, I found the Private Center room. It was actually a computer room with a bunch of cameras of every room in the hospital. "They're running; someone's still in the building." I gasped at my realization and propped Tobi against a wall.

"_Inner, what do I do now?" _

"**How am I supposed to know?"**

"_You told me to come here!"_ I felt like screaming when the frustration of the situation finally waved over me.

"**How many times must I say this? I don't know what you don't know!"**

"_Well… Just never mind! I'll figure this out myself."_

"… **I am you, Sa—,"** I almost smacked myself for being so mean. She had clearly been upset at my comment, and now I can't talk to her about it!

_**Konan's P.O.V.**_

I walked with Hidan, who looked like he was about to strangle anyone in his way. "I fucking swear, I will kill them fuckers and throw their limbs into a fucking fire!" Hidan swore, biting his thumb. I sighed and looked ahead. There was no chance she was here, yet something drew me towards it. I wanted to just turn around and walk away… But this was the only place the gang hasn't looked… Black Out Building.

It wasn't a surprise no one besides Pein and I have heard about the Black Out Building. On our second anniversary, we decided to sneak in their and have a little… _**(A/N: UH-UH! No talking about no-no's between Konan and Pein. I'm sorry, but it just creeps me out to no end! Who knows what kind of freaky stuff those two have done?)**_ Anyways…we decided that it was best if the two closest to Sakura, which were Hidan and I, to go see if she and Tobi were in that building. It was as if a deeper version of Sakura's voice was urging me to continue with each step.

Hidan stepped into the building first, "It looks empty," He looked around and walked further into the building. It definitely looked like a hospital lobby, but without the furniture. "Hidan!" I screamed as a figure lunged out to tackle Hidan. Instead of taking him down, the figure was pinned against the wall. "Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked in a menacing voice. "That's Kimmimaru!" I gasped, taking in the white hair. "That new student," Hidan asked. I nodded. "I was paid to keep everyone out! I have no idea what's going on! I swear!" Kimmimaru practically begged to be released. "He's lying," I stated flatly. "Duh!" Hidan hissed and threw Kimmimaru to the ground. One hard kick the jaw sent the white haired boy into unconsciousness.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked, running along side Hidan.

"Why?"

"I'm worried about her…"

"Why?"

"I'm her friend!"

"Why?"

"DAMN IT, HIDAN! ARE WE REALLY GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN?" I screamed, tripping him and making him fall face first to the ground. "That fucking hurt, Konan!" Hidan yelled.

I shrugged and continued to run. He lagged behind a bit, but was quick to his feet. "Stop!" I hissed and paused in front of a door. There was quiet sobbing and I busted the door down without a second thought.

Sakura, covered in white clothing and crimson blood, was sobbing next to a computer desk while Tobi was slumped on the wall.

"Is he dead?" I screamed, rushing to Tobi's side while Hidan dashed to Sakura. "No," Sakura hiccupped. "He just passed out after a while of running."

Hidan picked Sakura up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around Tobi, lifting his limp body from the floor. We walked out of the room and looked around. "Wanna make a break for it?" Hidan whispered. Sakura groaned and I could tell she was about to pass out as well. Panic, stress, starvation, and dehydration were not a good mix.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I was in the white room again… I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking violently. "What's going on?" I whispered. Looking up, I saw Inner Sakura huddled in the same position as me. "Inner, what's going on?" I asked, crawling to her scrunched up form. **"We're in so much trouble, Sakura." **She told me. I was confused. Inner Sakura looked different somehow. Taking in her appearance, I noted that she was wearing the same outfit as me, but her pink hair was dull and her green eyes had black lines.

"What do you mean, Inner?" I asked. It wasn't like ever talked to Inner in dreams, so this must mean something bad.

"**We're so going to die now!" **Inner's voice seemed unnaturally panicked. She _never_ panicked… Ever. After a while, I finally decided to build up the courage to ask her the question that's been going through my mind.

"_Inner, if you don't know anything more than me, how did you know where to go in the Black Out Building?" _It was as if Inner's whole aura changed and her psychotic laughter was belted out.

"**We've been here before, Sakura." **

"_What? No we haven't," _I frowned at Inner. She was lying to me, but why?

"**Yes we have," **Inner looked at me, her eyes suddenly turning black. **"**_**WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?**_**"** I almost screamed back, but instead, I thrust myself awake from my dream to see Hidan hovering over me.

_**I think I went a little over the top. Doesn't it remind you of a scary movie or something? Hey, I have a question for you…**_

_**WILL YOU LET ME PLEASE ADD A MINOR OC?**_

_**I know how you guys **_hate_**OC's in Naruto stories, but I thought of this perfect, made up character that I wrote in one of my short stories for Tobi. They would be perfect together….**_

_**But it's alright. :) If you don't want an OC character, I won't mind. **_


	16. Inner Reigns

_**I don't like doing the whole "Author's Note" at the top anymore. :\ Just not as fun as it used to be. ANYWAYS! Enjoy. :D**_

_**RECAP!**_

_** "We've been here before, Sakura." "What? No we haven't" "Yes we have… WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"**_

_**Done… stupid recap.**_

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

Hidan's face was twisted with worry and I felt bad because I was the cause of it. "Are you okay?" He asked, feeling my face every where he could. "I'm fine, Hidan-kun." I smiled sadly. He smiled back, but then frowned again.

"Where's Tobi?" I asked, looking around the dark room of the Akatsuki hideout. "No one is missing now, right?" I also asked. Hidan frowned and shook his head. "Tobi is injured and he is with Kakuzu, getting stitches. And no, no one is missing anymore."

I was positive that he was upset that I was worried more about Tobi than talking to him. "I need to lie down for a while," I whispered to him. Hidan raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways. He kissed my forehead and walked to the door. "Just call if you need anything." He left and I was all alone in the room.

"_Inner? Please be there." _I whispered inside my mind. I was worried for her.

"_**Sakura…"**_ Her voice was losing it's static like at the Black Out Building. _**"Hi…"**_

"_Inner, what exactly happened__ at the building?"_ I didn't want to ask her right away, but I needed to do something to get information and Inner seemed to know more than I did even if she was me.

"_**I know nothing." **_She was a horrible liar.

I didn't reply. I was too busy listening to the female voice outside of the room. It wasn't Konan's, but it didn't sound like an enemies. "I said no, Avida!" Who is Avida? I guess I was about to find out, seeing as the door swung open to reveal an extremely angry Itachi.

He stormed in with a scowl as a girl only a little older than I was followed in with a smile. "Hi, Sakura," She said. I blinked; surprised that she knew my name. "Sakura, this is Avida Akira. She's…" Itachi took a long sigh, "the Akatsuki's right hand girl." Avida giggled and shook my hand. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you and Tobi. I wish I was around when it began," I was wondering why this girl was acting like a close friend.

"Stop it, you're being weird," Itachi stated, pulling her away.

"Aw! I'm just trying to get to know her!"

"Well, you don't need to," Itachi hissed. I've never heard Itachi talk so much to someone without threatening them. Who was this girl?

"Fine, then! I'm going to talk to Tobi!" Avida then disappeared from our sight. "Who on Earth was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"She's just here because the Akatsuki needed her help." Itachi informed me sadly. I raised an eyebrow. "What can one girl do to help?" I asked. "She's got spies around every corner and she's an excellent medic, but she's absolutely crazy." I giggled a bit at Itachi's expression.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess. You don't like her?"

"She has no business with us. Avida is just a pawn for the Akatsuki's game." He crossed his arms. Itachi sure was talkative, but I liked it. It made him seem less scary. I tried to ignore the wild headache that I was getting and my sides that were hurting.

"I think she knows that," I whispered to him before shutting my eyes. I could feel Itachi's curiosity. "I don't think she cares about being a pawn." Then I thought about something.

"Is she close to Tobi?" I asked, cracking one eye open. "Actually, she is." He hissed. I'm not surprised that he didn't like that either. "How?" I asked. Yes, Tobi was a welcoming and nice person, but he wasn't exactly someone who would share secrets. Itachi shrugged.

"I think I need to start walking," I whispered.

As I entered the hallway, I noticed it was quiet. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Infirmary,"

"How bad is Tobi hurt?" I was definitely worried, but I didn't get to hear what Itachi had said.

"_**What on Earth are you doing? Lay back down!"**_

"_No, I need to talk to Tobi. He knows more than we do about what happened while we were passed out."_

"_**Sakura, please, you and I both know that Tobi isn't going to know what to say."**_ I had no idea what she meant by that. Why would Tobi not know that?

"_He will," _I shook my head slightly.

"_**Don't trust your gut! It has let us down before,"**_

"Shut up," I growled. Itachi looked at me strangely. "I said nothing," He told me. I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my hand. "I was just talking to myself. I tend to think way too much," I really hoped he believed that. Doubt it, since Itachi was one of the smartest people I know.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Itachi asked.

"What? I'm not staring at you," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, you were. Now stop staring!" He growled. I shrugged and looked to the ceiling.

Itachi led me into the infirmary and I gasped at the sight. Tobi was lying on some sort of bed and Kakuzu was sighing heavily. "How is he, Hidan-kun?" I asked as I walked to Tobi's side. "He's pretty beat up, but he'll survive. We've been through worse," He told me. I nodded before patting Tobi's arm. "I'm just glad we even made it out of there." I whispered. I suppose I wasn't saying it to anyone. I just wanted to hear myself say it.

"_**Tobi's asleep, so now you can go lie back down too!"**_

"_How can you be so heartless, Inner? Tobi needs us and we owe it to everyone to be there for him!"_

"_**We owe him nothing! He'll be just fine!"**_

"_Stop it! I know that you're hiding something from me, Inner. And as much as I want to know what it is, I'm not going to say anything! I will say this, though. You are being pathetic. I cannot believe you're a part of me at the moment!"_

"_**You don't want me to be a part of you? Then fine! I'll just disappear like in that building. How do you like that? You just lost the one thing that keeps you sane," **_Once Inner's voice faded, I became worried. What did she mean?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I looked to see Avida standing over me with a smile. "You want coffee? Konan is making it in the kitchen. I think you'd like to talk to her anyways." She whispered, pointing with her thumb towards the door.

"Coffee," I whispered, standing up.

"Yeah, there's a lot in the kitchen. Konan thinks everyone might want to stay awake for a while," Sasori told me, patting my back as I walked past him.

"_Inner? Look, I'm sorry! Please come back to me!"_ I called out, but nothing was heard.

"_Inner, please! I didn't mean all those things that I said," _There was still silence.

I walked through the dark halls that reminded me too much of the Black Out Building's halls. Flashbacks to the horrifying journey clouded my mind as I walked straight into the kitchen door and fell back with a _thud_. The door was pulled open and I saw Konan laughing at me. "It's not funny, Konan," I whispered, smiling as she helped me to my feet.

"You know, Sakura, not everyone is here at the moment," Konan informed me as I took a seat on one of the chairs next to Konan.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hidan said no one was missing, so maybe there was something else she was talking about.

"Pein, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu are scouting the city for the same people that locked you in the building."

"But Karin is behind everything, isn't she? And my parents," I was surprised to hear this. What was it about the other gang that was so important?

"They want you, Sakura. And that's all the caution we need to know. The Akatsuki will do anything to make sure their kind is safe. Especially you," I smiled at Konan. She was so nice even though she was in one of the scariest gang in Konoha.

"What do we do about school?" I ask, blinking slightly. Konan gripped her cup and let out a laugh, her entire body shaking with her laugh.

"You and Tobi were just kidnapped and almost beat to death, a gang is after you for Kami know why, you're ass is lucky to be alive, and you want to know what to do about school? Are you out of your mind?" Konan yelled, grinning. I smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"Akatsuki was already suspended for ten days, but you and Tobi will be off with injury." She told me. I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you guys suspended for?" I asked. Konan winked. "We totally fucked up the principals and the secretary's car trying to find where the hell you two were at."

I blushed. They were suspended all because of us. Not that I felt bad, because I'm sure they enjoyed it slightly, too. We only laughed at each other as we drank our coffee. "I'm guessing you've met Avida?" Konan asked suddenly. I sighed and nodded. "Who exactly is she?" I asked. I had to ask again, because I was positive Itachi wasn't going to give all information. "Really, she's a friend that's willing to help out the Akatsuki. I'm not exactly how she has so much power, but we're lucky to have her. Besides, she has this totally weird crush on Tobi. He's such a child though so he doesn't realize it. I think he likes you, anyway." Konan informed me. I nodded. It was interesting, though. Who really could like Tobi in a romantic way? He was really nice, but I couldn't see him having a girlfriend.

"_**Sakura!" **_Inners voice screamed through my head so quickly that I literally flinched.

"_What's wrong, Inner?" _I asked, though I wasn't sure why she was still talking to me after I said so many harsh things.

"_**Nothing, I just wanted to scream in your head for no reason!"**_ Inner hissed. I blinked mentally.

"_Just tell me already!"_ I yelled, narrowing my eyes at my coffee cup.

"_**Okay, well, I think you should know that we might have to go lie down for a while. Notice that our head is getting fuzzy. You might pass out at any moment. I'll stay awake for you, though."**_

What was she talking about?

I stood up quickly only to feel a sudden wave of dizziness. Looking at my cup, I turned my gaze to Konan. She was looking at me with pity. "Wha-what did you do?" I asked. She stood and clenched her fists. "It was Pein-sama's idea, please forgive me." Konan walked closer. I could hear Inner laughing angrily. _**"Let me out!"**_ She screamed. I couldn't lose hold…yet.

"You have a plan, don't you?" I asked.

"Sakura, it's just a simple bait thing. We really love you, but you'd be better off asleep. We don't want you to see anything that could be avoided." Konan stepped too close for comfort. _"_Inner_, no!" _I screamed as I felt Inner reach her way out of my grip.

INNER SAKURA'S P.O.V. ~~~~~~~ **(A/N: Bet you haven't seen many author's do Inner, did yah? ;))**

I was more than angry. I was furious at this Konan girl. For years, Sakura and I have suffered through so much and when Akatsuki befriended her, Sakura was happier than ever, even with the abuse and such. Now Konan had pulled the ultimate betrayal against my outer. How dare she?

"You don't think I know, do you?" I growled. Konan's eyes widened and I laughed. She knew of me. How could she not? Pein had told her everything about me. Sakura has a split personality that was so thick; it was like another person lived inside of her. Well guess what, that thickness was me!

"You better let Sakura sleep," Konan growled. "Sakura is asleep! She's resting peacefully. As peacefully as one can sleep when betrayed by her closest friend," I hissed at the blue haired girl. When I took a step forward, she took a step back. "I'm so tired of you all. You all always butt into each other's lives! Did you ever stop to think about Sakura's past? I know more than any of you! I've been with her through thick and thin. I never once tried to betray her trust!" I yelled. When my anger got ahead of me, I slammed my fist on the table. The two coffee cups fell over and the brown liquid flooded the table. "We didn't betray her! We just didn't want her to see what might be done!"

"No, you betrayed her. You know you did!"

"We are using her as bait operation for the gang! Sakura will be safe!"

"Sakura knows these people! Sakura is very close to them!" I yelled at her. _"Inner!"_ Sakura shouted. I winced slightly. She was definitely fighting for control, but I couldn't let her back into the world just yet.

"You don't know anything about Sakura's past. You don't know what we are capable of. If you ever dare to hurt her again, you will wish you were never born! I'm not as nice or as forgiving or as selfless as Sakura! I will kill you!" I screamed, pounding my fist several times on the table.

Konan was shaking. That's how it should be! Sakura was too soft for these people. Not that the other gang would be any better, but they were still soft. "Please, bring Sakura back," Konan whispered, reaching her hand out towards me. I grabbed it and twisted it slightly just to hear the blue haired girl gasp. _"Inner, stop doing this! You know better!"_

"I'm not a fucking dog! No one can keep me on a leash!" I yelled, twisting Konan's hand even more. It was sure to leave a bruise. "This is Sakura's strength," I told her. "This is what Sakura can do to anyone if she wasn't so afraid. If she wasn't so scared of being hurt by even her friends. I damn well hope you understand what the fuck you just started." I could feel Sakura tugging me back into the depths of her mind.

When I returned to the depths, I watched as Sakura apologized to Konan several times. She wrapped the girl's hand in a cloth and gave her a hug. Sakura, I thought, was supposed to be asleep. Why hadn't she been asleep? The drug that was placed into the coffee was powerful. Maybe Sakura isn't what I thought she was. That or Konan's plan wasn't what I thought it was…

KONAN'S P.O.V.

Sakura was crying.

Again.

She had been since her other self had hurt me in the kitchen. I didn't dare tell anyone, especially Hidan, of what had occurred. I did know that this was serious. Sakura's other self obviously knew things that even Sakura doesn't know.

Several thoughts were flying threw my head at once. I didn't know which way to think. Maybe Sakura's other have was keeping the information that Sakura was in denial about? That's scary.

Maybe Sakura's other half was actually taking control when Sakura doesn't realize it and taking risks, finding every bit of information out. That's even scarier. Sakura's other half didn't hesitate one bit when it came to hurting me. What would happen if it was Hidan, or another, who was with Sakura when she lost control?

Was it just me?

Or did she seem to have a plan already thought out?

Whatever it was, I didn't think I could handle it alone. I did call out for help from the one person that would know what Sakura's going through.

"First things first, Konan. We won't call Sakura's other personality 'Sakura's other half', we will give her a name." The one I had asked for help from told me. "We will name her Arukas." I nodded. I had full trust that this person would be able to help Sakura in all ways possible.

"Thank you…Avida,"

**Oh my gosh, how'd you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad! I gave up on this for a really long time and didn't think I was going to finish! Please forgive me! Here, cookies for you all!**

**COOOOOOKIIIIIIIEEEE! – Hands you cookie – Please take! :D**


	17. If You are a reader, read this!

_**I'm just going to go ahead and say it...**_

_**I'm very grateful for the many readers that I have and all those who actually appreciate my stories. My many thanks to you all,**_

_**But I do not and WILL NOT tolerate it if you bejudge my decisions. Sure, I may have added an O.C.**_

_**I have already informed those who have given me their opinions about an O.C. that this character shall not be an important one.**_

_**I have not updated chapter 17 yet. If you will continue to judge the future of the story, which even I do not know the outcome of,**_

_**THEN I PERMIT YOU TO LEAVE MY STORY ALONE!**_

_**I am not going to read your flames and if you are member and you write a review that has a dishonest or even an entirely misjudged view, then you will definitely get a comment back. I am not afraid to point out anything I have on my mind about your review.**_

_**If you do not have anything nice to say, do not say it at all!**_

_**Of course, I appreciate and respect your opinions and you are very welcome to express those, but I am warning you that you shall expect my full constent back.**_

_**If I do not agree or even like your comment, I will, of course, give you my thoughts. **_

_**DO NOT EVER tell me that I cannot write. If I have fans that believe in me, then you are WRONG. Yes, I said it. WRONG. **_

_**So...**_

_**SHUT UP AND LEAVE MY FREAKING PAGE! GOT IT?**_


End file.
